


Салажий рейс

by jetta_e_rus



Category: Honor Harrington Series - David Weber, Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Cadets, Crossover, Gen, Humor, Military, Treecats
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3680487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetta_e_rus/pseuds/jetta_e_rus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Может ли принц служить гардемарином? Кто встречается чаще – шестиногий кот или гиперсобаки? Как командовать сразу пятью красивыми девушками? Это  Майлзу еще предстоит узнать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Салажий рейс

**Author's Note:**

> кроссовер с циклом "Хонор Харрингтон" Д.Вебера

Пролонг – это лучшее достижение человечества после кофе, антигравитации и паруса Варшавской, твердо знал Майлз Форкосиган с Грейсона. Пролонг пришел на его планету лишь недавно, но позволял ему надеяться на пару сотен лет жизни – если эту жизнь не оборвут какие-либо превратности флотской карьеры или опасности его негостеприимного родного мира. Грейсон с его ядовитой экологией убивал своих обитателей медленно и изощренно, зато и упрямство грейсонцев было не слабее коварства самой планеты.

Но этому чуду сопутствовало одно неудобство: пролонг третьего поколения заставлял своих реципиентов выглядеть до отвращения юными. Всем гардемаринам в их двадцать один год он придавал вид малолеток – но иметь плюс к тому рост в пять футов, хрупкие кости и тощее, практически детское сложение было особенным невезением, выпавшим лично Майлзу. Грейсонцы и так были низкорослы на фоне своих более технологически продвинутых союзников. Неловко, согласитесь, отдавать честь легендарному старшему офицеру, глядя ей в пряжку пояса – этот незабываемый опыт Майлз пережил, когда Землевладелец Харрингтон... то есть, виноват, адмирал Харрингтон приветствовала в Академии новеньких грейсонских курсантов. Близкий родственник одного из Ключей определенно не мог не привлечь ее внимания.

«Ну что ж, – усмехнулся гардемарин Форкосиган. – Зато мне всегда хватит и длины койки, и размера флотского пайка».

А вот с подчиненными ему придется сложней, это точно. Ни на флоте Ее Величества, ни на службе Мечу – в любом варианте будущего Майлза Форкосигана – офицеру не к лицу выглядеть так, словно нянька только что выпустила его из детской. А курсантскому сундучку с антигравом, который он тащит с собой на привязи – смотреться воздушным шариком на веревочке. Майлз подтянул поводок поближе, на долю миллиметра поправил голубую форменную фуражку – не такую удобную, как флотские мантикорские береты, но, к счастью, прибавляющую ему пару сантиметров роста – и продолжил свой путь по галерее КСЕВ «Гефест». 

К счастью, на главной орбитальной судоверфи Мантикорского Флота в общей толчее люди были заняты своими делами, и никого не волновала внешность постороннего гардемарина. Никто не шарахался от него, как это постоянно случалось дома. Не шипел «вырождение генофонда!» на Совете Ключей, не строил «рожки от сглаза» на улице. Звездное Королевство Мантикора было богато и строило это богатство на туннельной сети и собственных кораблях, пронизывающих все доступные ему уголки обитаемой вселенной; так что инопланетных визитеров с их странностями повидало всяких. Этот мир выглядел деловым и безразличным к любой внешности, а ведь в здешней толпе встречались все варианты шевелюр, лиц и сложений. 

Например, вон тот часовой-морпех у гибкого переходного рукава был черным, как вакса – или как начищенные до блеска сапоги Майлза. Высокие сапоги были не очень подходящей для космической станции обувью, но парадная грейсонская форма такова, и точка; зато, чем скорее Майлз окажется на своей койке, тем быстрее переоденется в рабочий комбинезон.

Он шагнул к часовому и, пока у того на лице не успело проявиться все возможное удивление, вскинул два пальца к виску и четко проговорил:

— Гардемарин Форкосиган прибыл, чтобы присоединиться к команде корабля, — и жестом фокусника он выщелкнул из пальцев кодовую карту со своими предписаниями.

«Да, мужик, вот я какой. Маленький, тощий, хромой. Можешь даже улыбнуться, на этот раз я не обижусь. Нет, насчет «карлика-горбуна» придержи язык даже мысленно, будь добр». Он смотрел на морпеха снизу вверх с холодным вызовом. В конце концов, тот был лишь капралом, а перед Майлзом уже маячили сияющие мичманские кубики... если он, конечно, не облажается в своем первом же рейсе.

Замявшись лишь на секунду, капрал забрал у него карту и вставил в свой планшет. Предписание гардемарину явиться на борт легкого крейсера «Аида» не оставляло сомнений, и часовому оставалось только откозырять, обратиться к Майлзу «сэр» и пропустить его в рукав, выводящий к волшебной линии на палубе, которая отделяла территорию корабля от всего остального мира. 

В переходном рукаве царила невесомость – так привычная Майлзу после его приключений с наемниками три года назад. Запах озонированного воздуха, отдушки, пластика и металла, наполнявший станцию, казался ему успокаивающе знакомым. Майлз пока еше не мог считать себя старым космическим волком, но, в отличие от своих сокурсников из Академии, на борт боевого крейсера поднимался не впервые, и командовать ему тоже приходилось. Но сейчас все было по-другому. Этот военный корабль должен был стать его домом на ближайшие полгода – на законных основаниях, согласно приказу главнокомандующего, а вовсе не той хитроумной пирамиде блефа, которую Майлз некогда выстроил лично. Адмирал Нейсмит был шикарной фикцией, но скромный гардемарин Форкосиган – самым что ни есть настоящим. Ура и да здравствует.

Явное изумление чернокожего морпеха Майлз снес спокойно, а слегка расширенные глаза дежурного офицера, перед которым он элегантно (читай – не упав и не споткнувшись о собственный сундучок) приземлился на вылете из рукава - просто проигнорировал. Скорее всего, дежурный удивился ярко-синей грейсонской форме, а никак не нестандартной фигуре ее обладателя. В душе у Майлза пели соловьи, и сквозь их трели он едва слышал реплики офицера и свои ответы: «Разрешите подняться на борт», «есть доложиться старпому», «так точно, сэр», и все такое прочее.

Планировка легких кораблей этого класса была типовой, но сегодня Майлз выполнил домашнее задание с предельной тщательностью и заранее изучил схемы «Аиды». От входного шлюза к каюте старпома кратчайший путь пролегал так: право-право-внутренний тамбур-третий направо-лифт-осевой коридор-снова лифт-и налево. Часть маршрута шла по техническим помещениям, но теперь на борту Майлз не был посторонним. Зато ему, явившемуся на корабль последним из всех гардов, стоило бы как можно скорее доложиться начальству. Иначе оглянуться не успеешь, как заработаешь репутацию салаги, не способного найти без карты и фонарика… скажем так, собственную задницу.

Вылетая из трубы лифта на жилой этаж, он ловко извернулся с сундучком в руках и умудрился не врезаться в незнакомого офицера в чине лейтенант-коммандера, оказавшегося у него на пути. Пришлось затормозить и откозырять, хотя из-за инерции проклятого сундучка вместо четкого жеста и уставной стойки у Майлза получилось почти танцевальное па.

– Это нынче в Академии считается стойкой смирно, или из-за физических дефектов вы не способны ее правильно выполнить, гардемарин? – раздраженно поинтересовался офицер.

Ага, понятно и знакомо. Шпильки в адрес его осанки давным-давно не вызывали у Майлза Форкосигана ни раздражения, ни гнева. Он даже ухитрился не улыбнуться.

– Виноват-сэр-больше-не-повторится! – рявкнул он на одном дыхании, вытягиваясь как мог ровно. Брошенный сундучок, словно большой неуклюжий поплавок, болтался у его щиколотки. «И почему у этих штук не делают скругленные углы?» – опасливо подумал Майлз, но не пошевелился, зато преданно ел глазами физиономию лейтенант-коммандера. Крупный, привлекательный по общим меркам мужчина, прямо хоть на обложку журнала, если убрать это раздраженное выражение с его лица. «Ким», прочел Майлз на нагрудной планке. 

– Полагаю, с интеллектом и умением ориентироваться в пространстве у вас тоже не все в порядке, если вы заблудились возле кают командования, мистер... – офицер Ким сделал намеренную паузу.

– Гардемарин Форкосиган. Направляюсь к старпому Янковскому доложить о прибытии на борт. Вы позволите мне пройти, сэр? – спросил Майлз со всей возможной вежливостью. В конце концов, у него был приказ, и задержать его сейчас мог бы только капитан корабля, а он что-то не видел на этом типе ни золотых колец на обшлаге мундира, ни белого берета. 

– Вы дерзки и не имеете никакого представления о дисциплине, если позволяете себе перебивать старшего по званию, мистер Форкосиган! – нахмурился Ким. – Впрочем, я иного и не ждал от салаги-инопланетника в этой опереточной униформе. Извольте вести себя, как подобает по стандартам Королевского флота, или вам они тоже не знакомы?

«Лучше, чем вам – ваш собственный Устав, сэр», - мысленно огрызнулся Майлз. Приоритет пожеланий старпома «Аиды», ждущего его сейчас в десятке метров отсюда, был точно выше фанаберий неясно какого офицера.

– Виноват-сэр-больше-не-повторится! – повторил он. – Разрешите выполнять приказ старпома?

– Идите! – бросил Ким. – И доложите ему о том, что я отметил ваше возмутительное поведение.

Майлз, сохраняя каменное лицо, мысленно фыркнул: «Надо же, повезло, попал на спесивого идиота». Очевидно, даже черный парадный мундир не прибавляет некоторым ума, а пословица про бедолаг, ищущих свой зад с картой и фонариком, родилась не на пустом месте. Так что причин расстраиваться нет. Не считая того, что когда Майлз, печатая шаг, удалялся с места встречи, он ухитрился заехать себе по ноге сундучком с пожитками. 

***

Коммандер Янковский, старпом «Аиды», поднял голову от бумаг. Майлз смотрел на него ясными и очень ревностными глазами. Он прекрасно понимал, что обязан испытывать страх трепет перед вторым по значимости человеком на борту крейсера (и вторым после Бога, если верить флотской поговорке, на первое место ставящей грозную персону капитана, что неплохо сочеталось с грейсонским представлением о Господе Испытующем). Но страх и благоговейное почтение – не то, что у Майлза особо хорошо получалось. Сын и наследник одного из самых выдающихся флотоводцев Грейсона, он привык видеть людей в золотых погонах в своем доме ежедневно, а когда выдавалось время – еще и разбирать некоторые из их тактических задач на симуляторе вместе с отцовским флаг-адъютантом. А потом случилась та сумасшедшая история, когда он совсем мальчишкой не побоялся нацепить адмиральские погоны маленького, но самого настоящего флота. И выиграть войну. Все это сильно мешало сейчас правильному преклонению юного гардемарина перед боевыми офицерами. Впрочем, если не должного трепета, то разума и актерских способностей Майлзу хватало. Он сидел на краешке предложенного стула молча, не шевелясь и выпрямив спину, ожидая вердикта по своему личному делу.

– Я прочитал ваши бумаги, – пояснил Янковский. – Их содержимое для меня предельно ясно, а то, в чем ясности недостаточно, вероятно, следует запрашивать у Службы Безопасности, а не у вас. С другой стороны, это первый случай, когда на борт моего корабля назначен служить иностранный принц.

«И вы еще не хлебнули последствий этого полной ложкой, ребята!» Майлз, разумеется, был потенциальным наследником Землевладения. Но самым важным словом в этой цепочке было «потенциальным». При живом деде, до тех пор, пока наследником титула оставался отец, закон в принципе позволял Майлзу передвигаться без свиты телохранителей. Конечно, на родной планете он о таком праве даже не заикался, но, отбывая на обучение в Академию на Острове Саганами, каким-то чудом выторговал себе подобное условие. И слава Испытующему. Настоящая, а не воображаемая, нянька в виде хмурого и не склонного к шуткам сержанта Ботари окончательно поставила бы крест на его попытках выглядеть уверенным, компетентным и храбрым флотским офицером. Разумеется, в тот несчастливый день, когда дед умрет и титул перейдет к отцу, свободе Майлза придет конец; отец взял с него Слово Форкосигана, что он ни звуком против этого не возразит. Требование закона было недвусмысленным, в противном случае Грейсонский космический флот отозвал бы его долгожданное производство в офицеры. Но только бы титул нагнал его не сейчас, в «салажьем рейсе», который и без того обещал быть сложным!

– Это довольно отдаленная аналогия, сэр, – вежливо поправил Майлз. – В конце концов, офицерский корпус Мантикоры укомплектован представителями знати всего вашего Королевства, так что мое положение более чем ординарное.

– Но не ваши физические данные.

«Спасибо, что напомнил! Пора присвоить старпому Янковскому внеочередное звание Капитан Очевидность».

– Так точно, сэр. И об этом я сожалею.

«Всю жизнь». Твердо зная при том, что его задача – выиграть с теми картами, что ему были розданы при рождении.

– Так почему вы все же избрали корабельную службу, мистер Форкосиган?

Майлз приподнял одну бровь.

– Поскольку я сын своего отца, – заметил он ровно, – как я мог замахнуться на меньшее?

«Ну, пойми же, что я хотел сказать!» – взмолился он мысленно. Если его старпом не умеет отличать спесь и чванство от гордости и честолюбия, Майлз пропал. 

– На флоте ваш отец пользуется безусловным уважением, – ответил Янковский без каких-либо эмоций, – но это не обеспечит ровным счетом никаких преимуществ в вашей собственной карьере. Об этом я должен вас четко и незамедлительно предупредить.

– Безусловно, сэр, – кивнул Майлз, облегченно переводя дух, когда опасения не сбылись.

– Вы рассчитываете на особое отношение, гардемарин?

– Нет, сэр. Я ожидаю, что ко мне отнесутся на равных со всеми гардемаринами на этом корабле, – сказал Майлз твердо. – Я надеюсь, что командование использует мои физические особенности для наиболее эффективного выполнения боевых задач, – эту фразу он составил и выучил заранее, поскольку было не лишним вежливо намекнуть «для подъема тяжестей я не очень подхожу», – однако приложу усилия для выполнения любого приказа.

– Что ж. Я рад, что вы не желаете создавать нам в этом рейсе излишние проблемы, мистер Форкосиган, – кивнул старпом. – Можете идти. Через час доложитесь офицеру-воспитателю, все данные будут сброшены на ваш комм в гардемаринской каюте. – Он помедлил. – Полагаю, вы сможете найти туда прямую дорогу, не задерживаясь для разговоров с экипажем, гардемарин.

***

Подстегнутый живительным напутствием старпома, до «салажьего уголка» Майлз буквально летел, придерживая фуражку, чтобы не свалилась на бегу. Его подгоняли сразу две вещи: крепнущая надежда переодеться в удобную рабочую форму и любопытство, кто же окажется его соседями по этому рейсу. На курсе к нему относились по-разному. Кого из однокурсников ему предстоит видеть полгода подряд, работать плечом к плечу, вместе зарабатывать хорошую характеристику? Управление по кадрам разыгрывало эту лотерею втайне от курсантов. И узнать ее результат Майлзу хотелось до крайности.

«Салажьим уголком» по традиции назывался кубрик, отводимый на проживание полудюжины практикантов-гардемаринов. Кстати, а кто или что ее занимает в те рейсы, когда капитан не обязан принимать на борт курсантов? Сваливают ли туда коробки с запчастями или заселяют уоррент-офицеров в качестве особой привилегии? Казармы рядовых и сержантов на борту корабля были тесными и многолюдными, но даже в «салажьем уголке» спальные места располагались в два яруса. Чем крупнее был корабль, тем большим относительным простором пользовались гардемарины, однако «Аида», в конце концов, была всего лишь легким крейсером, и на многое рассчитывать не приходилось. Но койка, комм и стандартное место для сундучка полагались всем курсантам.

Майлз потянул в сторону глухо чпокнувшую герметичную дверь кубрика, и обитатель ближайшего места обернулся к нему.

Обитательница, точнее. Чьи голубые глаза в качестве редкого исключения находились на одном уровне с глазами самого Майлза. Так, вот и пункт первый в списке. Ливия Ну была миниатюрной блондинкой... сегодня: Майлз хорошо знал, что цвет короткого ежика ее волос меняется регулярно, вместе с настроением. Неизменными оставались ее профессиональное честолюбие и страсть коллекционировать все подходящие особи мужского пола в пределах досягаемости. Шлейф разбитых сердец, тянущийся вслед за хладнокровной, богатой и целеустремленной как ракета Ливией, был, наверное, виден с мантикорской орбиты.

– Форкосиган?– Ливия подняла бровь. – Мой любимый коротышка, ну надо же!

Между ними существовала, скажем так, легкая неловкость. В Академии Майлз так и не пал жертвой чар мисс Ну, хотя отнюдь не из-за недостатка ее стараний. Он принадлежал к высшей инопланетной знати и потому вызвал бы у нее интерес, даже будь он покрыт зеленой шерстью – а уж сгорбленная спина и ножные накладки были по ее понятиям мелочью. Но именно хищная логика этого интереса заставила юного Майлза насторожиться и дать задний ход.

– Привет, Лив, – отозвался Майлз нейтрально. – Какие койки еще свободны?

– Не какие, а какая, – поправил мелодичный голос сверху. – Вон та дальняя, за пилоном. Привет, Майлз.

Майлз задрал голову, разглядывая смуглое лицо и выбившиеся из небрежно скрученного пучка темно-синие пряди. В отличие от Ливии, Вербена Дюрона практически не уделяла своей внешности внимания, но синие волосы – такая вещь, которую сложно скрыть. Хотя дело было не в краске, а в наследственности девушки, принадлежавший к популяции генетических рабов, чью внешность хозяин заказывал по своему усмотрению. Когда-то Королевский Флот перехватил невольничье судно, и его пленники, включая младенцев, получили свободу и гражданство Мантикоры. Тихая Вербена гневно вспыхивала, едва кто-нибудь по незнанию предлагал ей перекрасить шевелюру. «Мы те, кто мы есть, и я никогда не буду этого стыдиться”, — отвечала она твердо. Майлз ее понимал как никто.

– У той переборки? Спасибо, подруга, – усмехнулся Майлз. – Значит мы с тобой верхние жители. Но я – дальше всех от входа и от начальства, счастливчик!

Угу, как же. Уж если Ливия расположилась на нижней койке у двери, значит, та удобнее прочих; обладая привычкой к комфорту и беспринципностью атакующего танка, юная наследница торгового концерна считала, что имеет право на самое лучшее. А место Майлза, напротив, считается самым неудобным – что еще могло достаться последнему прибывшему?

Но меряться статусом наследник Землевладения и не намеревался, в отличие от девочки из торгового клана. А неудобства верхняя койка ему не доставляла: лазить и подтягиваться щуплый Майлз умел лучше, чем многие его габаритные красавцы-сокурсники. Кстати, с кем из них ему придется делить этот рейс? 

Он обогнул пилон, деливший узкое пространство каюты на две части, и часть загадки разъяснилась.

– Хай, Майлз, – лежащая на нижней койке девушка с золотистыми кудрями зевнула и потянулась.

Марсия Куделка была натуральной блондинкой, о чем она успела всем рассказать не по одному разу, охотно показывая снимки своих таких же светловолосых сестер. Семья Куделок была хорошо известна в КФМ, на флоте долго и славно служили и отец, и мать Марсии. Коммодор Куделка в последние годы занимал высокую должность в РУФ – сама Марсия об этом, конечно, никогда не распространялась, но Майлз запомнил его фамилию, когда на Грейсон для совещания приезжали мантикорские военные. «Что имя, что фамилия – я просто обречена на военную карьеру”, — шутила она. Еще она была чемпионом курса по coup-de-vitesse и открыто обожала адмирала Харрингтон, явно намереваясь строить свою будущую карьеру по этому блестящему образцу.

– Вот и ты, значит, все в сборе, – добавила с отчетливым акцентом вторая девушка, которая сидела на койке над нею, скрестив ноги, с планшетом на коленях.

Харра Журик происходила из грифонских горцев, народа столь же упрямого, сколь и небогатого. Ее обучение в Академии обеспечивала общинная стипендия. Харра была резкой, упорной, совершенно не женственной, твердой как кремень ее родных гор и обладавшей специфическим, весьма импонирующим Майлзу чувством юмора. Гранит науки она грызла так, что только крошки летели. От нее никогда нельзя было дождаться жалости, зато помощи – запросто. Например, она не только обладала недюжинным талантом к математике и астрогации, но еще любила и умела объяснять эти головокружительные дисциплины запутавшимся и отстающим сокурсникам.

Но все же… целых четыре девушки из шести гардемаринов? Кто-то в учебной части определенно пошутил. Майлз не был одним из патриархальных грейсонских динозавров, у которых давление подскакивало при одном виде женщины в форме. И все же его спинной мозг вместе с инстинктами упрямо считал, что для мужчины естественней кинуть перед женщиной в грязь свой плащ, чем стрелять в нее. С девушками-сокурсницами Майлзу всегда было самую малость труднее, чем с парнями… хотя девушкам с ним – как раз проще. Он сам это знал, и его офицеры–воспитатели в Академии тоже знали, поэтому он очень хотел бы посмотреть в глаза тому, кто обеспечил гардемарину-и-лорду Форкосигану полет в обществе девиц.

– А где наш последний товарищ? – уточнил Майлз, задвигая свой сундучок в захваты и отключая его гравиполе. – Не то, чтобы я не был счастлив в вашей компании, дамы…

– А Элли в душе, сейчас выйдет, – сообщила Марсия.

– Элли? – глупо переспросил он.

– Она самая, – Марсия широко улыбнулась. – Правда, здорово?

О Боже Испытующий! Элли Куинн была безнадежной симпатией Майлза с первого же дня их знакомства. Майлз ничего не имел против коротких романов с вольно настроенными девушками (хотя благоразумно не высказывал эту точку зрения дома на Грейсоне в присутствии духовника их Землевладения, преподобного Ципеса), но с Элли невозможно было завести просто короткий роман. С ней – храброй, энергичной, остроумной, красивой – ему хотелось не расставаться ни на минуту.

Поэтому Майлз молчал и страдал от тайного неразделенного чувства. Ведь вероятность того, что их дальше назначат служить вместе на один корабль, была равна нулю, а что Элли согласится выйти за него замуж и переехать на Грейсон (как в свое время сделала мама Майлза) – и вовсе отрицательной величине, пусть это и было невозможно с точки зрения математики. Родители Элли происходили со Станции Клейн, и она сама однозначно предпочитала всем планетам большие жестянки в космосе. На корабле она чувствовала себя как рыба в воде и приземляться для постоянной жизни на какой-нибудь «грязевой шарик», как она выражалась, не собиралась. Майлз не вел с нею дискуссий на этот счет, хотя как-то упомянул, что грейсонцы живут на своей планете под прочными искусственными куполами, а заводы и фермы вовсе выносят на орбиту. Элли, тряхнув кудряшками, подтвердила, что это мысль разумная, но желания познакомиться поближе со столь логично устроенными грейсонскими реалиями, увы, не высказала.

Итак, непреложный факт обрушился на Майлза, словно перегрузка в пять же. Весь салажий рейс ему придется делить кубрик с пятью молодыми и по-разному к нему настроенными девицами. На мгновение он почувствовал себя властелином роскошного гарема, сразу потом – одинокой сосиской на блюде, к которой тянутся сразу пять вилок, и под конец его догнало детское и совершенно неуместное чувство обиды, что «его отправили играть с девчонками». Ясно теперь, отчего при упоминании «полного равенства» старпом усмехнулся, и в чем будет состоять для Майлза особая сложность предстоящего похода.

– Что ж, – развел он руками, – тогда я полез наверх. Прихорошусь перед ее появлением.

***

Старшинство во взводе гардемаринов определялось самым прозаичным образом, по академическим баллам. Харра с Майлзом выложили на стол свои дипломы, как выигрышную комбинацию в покере, и с минимальным преимуществом в один балл Майлз победил. Его фантазии о собственном гареме обрели свое извращенное воплощение. Увы, на фоне пяти ладных, подтянутых, высоченных (исключая Ливию) девиц их временный командир смотрелся особенно невыигрышно. «Ничего, зато поглядите, как я танцую!»

Правда, за все промахи девушек-гардемаринов прилетало от офицера-воспитателя опять-таки ему. Офицер – помощник тактика «Аиды» лейтенант Эспозито – тоже оказалась женщиной, и Майлз ощущал себя в круглосуточной гендерной осаде. Не иначе как Испытующий решил отплатить ему за грехи всего Грейсона в деле дискриминации слабого пола: прошлые, нынешние и, возможно, – будущие.

Чем выше поднимешься – тем больнее падать. Майлз гордился тем, что по курсу тактики он в своем выпуске пятый – и вот, пожалуйста, получай сокрушительный разгром всей группы на симуляторах. Воображаемые торпеды с лазерной накачкой вскрыли и выпотрошили корпус их корабля не так тщательно, как выпотрошила на разборе полета гардемарина Форкосигана и его команду лейтенант Эспозито. Она была предельно вежлива, зато лейтенант-коммандер Ким, тоже участвовавший в постановке задачи, добавил от себя вполголоса несколько слов, которые мог расслышать любой не контуженый гардемарин без дефектов слуха. Что-то насчет низкорослых нахалов, которым кресло тактика явно велико. Именно после этих слов Майлз со вздохом признался себе, что совсем не любит проигрывать.

– И что мы с самого начала сделали не так? – вечером рассуждал Майлз вслух. Обстановка была самая неформальная – он лежал на животе на своей верхней койке, свесив голову, и болтал ногами. Штанины рабочей формы задрались до колена, и дуновение кондиционера приятно холодило надоевшие ножные накладки. Увы, вердикт врачей был непреклонен, и носить их Майлзу предстояло еще как минимум пару лет.

– Ты восстановил против себя одного из офицеров корабля? – сладким голосом предположила Ливия Ну.

– Допустим, Ким бывает еще той задницей и откровенно меня не любит, но, уверен, настоящие враги в реальном бою будут не любить «Принцессу» куда сильней.

– Ты опять называешь корабль этой придуманной кличкой, Майлз? Если тебя услышит старпом… – нахмурилась Марсия. – Или Ким, или офицер связи, или, не приведи бог, капитан, то за твой длинный язык тебе влетит.

– А он у меня длинный? – уточнил Майлз, украдкой любуясь ее горячностью.

– По меньшей мере, вдвое больше твоего роста, – любезно сообщила крохотная Ливия. – За него, говорят, Ким тебя и невзлюбил. Справедливо ли это, Форкосиган, что не любит он тебя, а подставляет этим всех нас?

– Чтобы Ким переменил отношение ко мне, увы, мне пришлось бы не только укоротить язык на двадцать сантиметров, но еще на столько же подрасти, а заодно и съесть свою грейсонскую фуражку.

Марсия не удержалась и фыркнула.

– И все-таки тебе не стоит его дразнить.

– Да разве я его дразню? Я молчу и отвечаю всегда только по уставу.

– Зато, – мстительно сообщила Марсия, – ты смотришь. У тебя изумительная способность смотреть на не оправдавшее твое доверие начальства, как на…

– Как на соперников? – осторожно предположил Майлз.

– Как на подчиненных! Причем тех, кем ты можешь преспокойно управлять. Ты прирожденный манипулятор, и не сочти это за комплимент.

В каком-то смысле она сказала истинную правду. Адмирал Нейсмит на самом деле умел управлять заслуженными боевыми офицерами и вести их, куда ему было нужно. Но это не подходило для гардемарина Форкосигана на борту королевского корабля, «салаги», низшего из низших по определению.

– Ну, это еще не так страшно, – великодушно добавила Марсия. – Зато с настоящими подчиненными ты всегда терпелив и вежлив. С ними ты себя держишь так, что ни один здоровенный тупоголовый рядовой даже не пытается на тебя обозлиться.

– Но тебе это не поможет, если в твоем представлении после практики появится нелестная характеристика, – вставила Ливия. – Напишут «неуживчив и не соблюдает субординацию», и все, можешь забыть о перспективе стоять на мостике в белом капитанском берете.

Ливия безжалостна, но, увы, говорит правду, подумал Майлз. Системы РЭБ, астрогация, тактика, инженерное дело – эти предметы ему давались легко. Но умение подчиняться обычным людям, вписываться в неидеальный по своей природе экипаж корабля – вот задачка посложнее. Это испытание, а уж Испытующий лучше людей знает меру должного и посильного. Как говорит мама, «испытание – это подарок». Даже если его подносит, перевязав ленточкой, лейтенант-коммандер Ким – который, разумеется, чванлив и злопамятен, но никак не недоумок.

– Но не Ким отвечает за нашу практику, - вмешалась Харра, которая до этого момента не поднимала головы от планшета. – А с Эспозито нам повезло. 

– Почему именно повезло? – удивилась Марсия.

– Ну, она... терпеливая.

– Можно назвать это занудство «терпением», допустим, – отозвалась со своей койки Ливия. – Хотя вы действительно похожи. Особенно в отношении чувства юмора, точнее, его границ.

Майлз хотел было посоветовать Ливии сплюнуть собственный яд, а то отравится, но решил ее не задирать. А то в прошлый раз, когда они сцепились, Марсия как-то слишком иронично прошлась насчет их сходства. «Оба вы такие маленькие и такие кусачие»… 

\- Она умеет учить, - отрезала Харра. – Уж если в этом полете нам достаются только учебные стрельбы, я предпочитаю выжать из них максимум. 

– Кстати, да, – Марсия вздохнула. – На корабле, который назначен в охрану торгового конвоя, нормального боя можно вообще не увидеть. Получается, «Аиду» ставят в резерв только потому, что на борту курсанты? Это нечестно, вот что я вам скажу.

– Пойди и пожалуйся на нечестность Эспозито, – ехидно посоветовала Ливия. – А лучше – сразу капитану. 

– Я, может, и рвусь в настоящий бой, – отрезала Марсия, – но дурой меня называть не надо. 

– А кем еще назвать человека, который мечтает, чтобы на его корабль из-за гиперграницы вылетела вражеская эскадра? 

– Сражаться – наша профессия. И я хочу быть уверенной, что в настоящем сражении поведу себя как должно. А такой уверенности на симуляторах не заработаешь. 

– Хм. С первого раза – тем более. Мне говорили, второй бой для новобранца всегда страшнее первого, – тихонько заметил Майлз.

– Кто говорил?

– Да так… – смешался он. Рассказывать о своих приключениях с наемниками ему запретили строго-настрого и официально, а бросать туманные намеки было бы просто глупо. – Знакомые.

– Неразумное желание, – неожиданно вступила Харра. – Мы все хотели бы испытать себя в бою, но… не стоит такие вещи торопить даже на словах. Судьба этого не любит.

– Горские суеверия, вот уж спасибо, – заявила великолепная Ливия и скрестила руки на груди. 

Иногда Ливия просто нарывается на ссору. Но, откровенно говоря, если бы его боевые подруги по-настоящему хотели переругаться между собой, огонь был бы уже открыт, а так – язвительность Ливии была скорее ее визитной карточкой, чем действительно источником конфликтов в гардемаринском кубрике.

– Слушай, Форкосиган, а, может, это из-за тебя нас всех заворачивают в вату и держат подальше от реальных опасностей? – поинтересовалась упомянутая Ливия.

Поправочка. Лично Майлза ее манера выражаться раздражала даже выше среднего. Правда, Ливия это прекрасно знала, и он знал, что она знает. 

– Лив, я просто удивляюсь, как ты не обрежешься о собственный язык! – скривилась справедливая Харра. – Майлз-то чем виноват?

– Вряд ли у Ливии претензия к моему росту – надо понимать, это был пинок в сторону моего титула? Тогда мимо. Насколько я знаю, на мантикорском флоте не делали поблажек даже королевской племяннице, когда та служила в гардемаринах.

– А тогда почему?

– Гм. – Майлз почесал в затылке. – Это же легкий крейсер. В серьезном бою он не идет в расчет сам по себе, нынешние флотские монстры его сомнут и не заметят. Зато для сопровождения конвоя и защиты его от посягательств пиратов он просто создан… но там уж как повезет. Можно за весь полет вообще не увидеть противника, но есть и небольшой шанс героически погибнуть, прикрывая уходящих «торговцев». 

– Оптимист! – покачала головой Марсия.

– Всегда к вашим услугам, – он изобразил, что снимает с головы воображаемую шляпу. – Но факт остается фактом: либо мы ввяжемся в бой с целым соединением, настолько серьезным, что они сразу снесут нам полкорабля, либо не встретим никого опасного вовсе. Пираты все же чаще рыскают поодиночке, а отдельный корабль предпочтет не связываться с защищенным конвоем. В конце концов, на их долю хватит и мелких судов, рискнувших поставить на незаметность, скорость и сопутствующее снижение фрахтовых издержек. 

– Лично я не желаю никому зла, – холодно заметила Ливия, – но, по-моему, попасть в руки пиратов – достойная плата за подобную жадность и глупость.

– Пора и тебе перестать мыслить как торговец, подруга, ты теперь офицер королевского флота, – не удержалась от шпильки Марсия. 

Майлз зажмурил глаза: ну вот, опять… Ох уж эти женщины!

***

Майлз твердо решил, что будет прилежно учиться всему, что ему ни подкинет многообразный мир боевого корабля. Надо сказать, о некоторых вариантах он прежде и помыслить не мог. Например, ни его статус на родной планете, ни хрупкие кости не давали прежде шанса попрактиковаться в работе простого грузчика.

Впрочем, здесь надо по порядку.

Офицер-тактик – на корабле сам по себе универсал, но гардемаринам не давали заскучать и ограничиться этой более-менее понятной специальностью. Майлз с девочками постоянно держали пари на грошовые суммы, кому из них на следующий день достанется самое неожиданное назначение. Офицер по вооружению – это было еще ничего, а как вам понравится вместе со взводом морских пехотинцев отрабатывать процедуру боевой посадки в катер? Решать задачки по астрогации с выходом крейсера в гиперполосу «дзета», куда он по определению не в состоянии подниматься? Работать санитаром в медотсеке? Последнее обрадовало только Вербену, которая, оказывается, разбиралась в медицинском оборудовании не хуже, чем в устройстве малого бортового гразера.

Сегодня к этому списку добавилась логистика, и Майлз всерьез рассчитывал, что вечером монетки со всего кубрика посыплются в его карман. Вот что представляет нормальный человек при слове «логистика»? Экономику, запутанные схемы, множество всякой математики и таблицы для пересчета, словом, все то, что Майлзу неплохо давалось. А достались им на пару все с той же Вербеной автопогрузчик и куча ящиков, тюков и коробок, которые следовало провести через скучнейшую процедуру под названием «инвентаризация», а потом в идеальном порядке снова уложить на складе.

Вот здесь Майлз оказался на высоте. Точнее, в высоком седле погрузчика, на долю Вербены же оставалось подлезать под упаковки, которые он захватывал манипуляторами и ворочал, и считывать маркировку. Он по-джентльменски намеревался распределить роли наоборот, но пришлось уступить: Вербена бодро заметила, что если «кое-кто не справится с захватами и уронит ящик», ей самой грозит максимум синяк, а ему – близкое знакомство с корабельным врачом. От последнего она и сама бы не отказалась, но уж точно – не в роли эскорта, доставляющего в лазарет пострадавшего. Так что она села прямо на пол с ручным сканером и планшетом, не боясь испачкать рабочий комбинезон, и скомандовала Майлзу начинать.

– Жаль, что погрузчиков нам дали не два, – заметил Майлз философски. – Мы могли бы… ну я не знаю, устроить соревнование.

– Ты еще скажи – гонки, – Вербена хихикнула.

– А что, бывало и такое. Отец рассказывал, в бытность мичманом ему дали взвод рядовых едва из учебки и отправили как раз на склад, так его солдатики принялись носиться на погрузчиках наперегонки и раздолбали бочку с ракетным топливом, пришлось обеззараживать… – Майлз вдруг подумал, что это прозвучало так, будто он хвастается своим происхождением из военной семьи, и быстро свернул тему. – Давай в сторону! Я сейчас тот синий ящик опущу.

Синий контейнер утвердился на полу, и Вербена опустилась возле него на четвереньки, чтобы считать сканером код. Комбинезон туго обтянул ее ниже пояса. Майлз непроизвольно сглотнул; он умел вести себя не как варвар, то есть держать язык за зубами и не пялиться на своих прекрасных и грозных сокурсниц открыто при всяком удобном случае, но полностью игнорировать их округлости пока был не в силах. Это был дзен высшей пробы, недоступный в его двадцать лет.

Вербена пробормотала под нос шаманское заклинание вроде «бейкер-альфа-два-два-ноль-слэш-четыре нуля-восемь», проверила пломбу и поставила в своем списке галочку.

– Лосось охлажденный в гермопакетах, – она перебиралась от упаковки к упаковке и периодически, задирая голову, расшифровывала маркировку для Майлза. – Замороженный зеленый горошек. Рис. Картофельные чипсы с острым сыром, да ну? А неплохо кормят на Королевском флоте.

– А ты ожидала обезвоженных полевых рационов? Ну, этих, которые «подошва»? КФМ богат, а расходы на содержание экипажа составляют такую ничтожную долю корабельного бюджета, что им нет смысла быть скаредными.

– Сушеные рационы – не самое худшее, что бывает на свете. Клон-сестры мне рассказывали, что только ими нас и кормили, когда везли. И ничего, выжили. Я маленькая была, сама не помню. – Она вздохнула, встряхнула головой и решительно сказала: – Ладно, доставай дальше. Вон там три одинаковых контейнера втиснуты, узкие такие, вытащишь?

– Сейчас я их подцеплю…

– Осторожней! – предупреждающе вскрикнула Вербена.

Майлз почувствовал, что рукоятки манипуляторов начинают скользить во взмокших от волнения ладонях. Если он уронит груз, случится большой «буммм!» – и вовсе не праздничный фейерверк. Он прикусил губу и опустил подхваченное на пол плавно, точно хрустальный бокал на мягкую подушку. Вот так! Никто не скажет, что сын Землевладельца – безрукий неумеха. «Мы, аристократы, народ работящий, мы ловко снимаем за ящиком ящик…»

– Как-то все… прозаично выглядит для настоящей службы, – посетовала Вербена, глядя на его манипуляции. – С пересчетом продуктов справились бы матросы. Все-таки это наш первый боевой поход, я другого ждала. А мы летим уже который день в пустом пространстве, задачки по математике решаем, а все симуляторы — в точности, как были в Академии… И тут еще эти консервы и мешки!

– Нам еще повезло, что нас отправили инспектировать провиант. Могли бы сидеть и пересчитывать подштанники.

– Подштанники?

– Утепленные, длинные, по два десятка в упаковке, артикул… Артикула не помню, упс. Но нехорошо флоту идти в бой с голым задом, согласись?

– Да ну тебя! – его напарница прыснула и снова склонилась над упаковками со сканером. – Молоко концентрированное. Сельдерей. Сахарный песок. Картофель гидропонический, размерность средняя. Дал. Мука… Черт, да тут еще маркировка разная!

От ее голоса у Майлза слегка кружилась голова. Разумеется, влюблен он был в Элли, но наедине с любой из своих девочек он как-то сразу чувствовал прилив вдохновения и чего-то неопределенного, но неподобающе романтического. Даже с Ливией; не знай он в точности, что эту стройную куколку интересует исключительно его титул ради пополнения коллекции, то не устоял бы и побежал за ней, теряя тапки на ходу, и только на следующий день опомнился бы. Наверное, сказывалось его грейсонское происхождение: на его родной планете многоженство не порицалось, а, напротив, было единственным способом выживания. А Вербена была такой милой... И синие волосы ей шли, и раскосые глаза были такие очаровательные. А еще она была потрясающей оптимисткой – не всякий на ее месте сумел бы вот так пережить всю жуть, что была в ее прошлом, и при том не жаловаться и не заработать кучу комплексов. Короче, на ближайший час все рыцарские порывы и пламенные взгляды Майлза были направлены исключительно на нее.

Только как, скажите, рыцарствовать, сидя за рычагами машины? Разве что смешить свою даму сердца, развлекать ее болтовней и выделываться, демонстрируя ей исключительное умение точно запихивать на место свертки и контейнеры. Задача неожиданно Майлза увлекла, особенно когда он понял, что сможет все уложить гораздо оптимальней, плотнее и более красиво, чем было. Эдакая игра в кубики для великанов. Вербена с увлечением подхватила ее, дирижируя планшетом и указывая, куда пристроить тот или иной груз, и хозяйственный наряд закончился для них быстрей и забавнее, чем можно было ожидать. И Вербена развеселилась, и офицер по снабжению определенно будет доволен.

***

«Аида» была маленьким, и, по меркам Флота, довольно тесным кораблем – на ее борту размещалось едва ли две сотни человек, если пересчитать всех – от шкипера до последнего матроса. Пропорционально скромным габаритам крейсера, обеденная капитанская каюта тоже не походила на концертный зал и вмещала едва ли десяток гостей, что делало приглашение туда особенно почетным. Капитанский обед был древней флотской традицией, а на военном флоте – еще и способом, каким командир мог ближе и под неожиданным углом познакомиться с офицерами под своим началом. Не на каждом корабле гардемарины могли рассчитывать на честь попасть в список приглашенных, но капитан Тейлор видел в салагах будущих офицеров, достойных этой привилегии.

Состав капитанских гостей постоянно сменялся. И, пускай среди курсантов Майлз считался старшим, первым за капитанский стол попал отнюдь не он. Хотя старпом и декларировал с самого начала полное равенство «инопланетного принца» с остальными гардемаринами, на деле Майлзу доставалось чуть меньше преимуществ, чем в среднем по статистике. Так что сначала в гости к капитану отправилась Марсия, с детства привыкшая к обществу старших офицеров в окружении своего отца, а в следующий раз – богатая наследница Ливия, тоже не имеющая проблем со светскими манерами. Майлз был только счастлив от такого выбора: он предпочел бы, чтобы его оценивали по результатам работы, а не по умению поддерживать застольную беседу с людьми, чей статус должен был вызывать у любого салаги трепет и почтение. В случае Майлза, увы, почтение было гораздо ближе к простому уважению, и отнюдь не благоговейному.

Однако он подробно расспросил обеих девушек о том, что каждая из них запомнила из своего визита в капитанскую гостиную.

По словам Марсии, на обеде корабельный доктор оказался неожиданным источником анекдотов, офицер связи Герельд – молчуном, распространявшим вокруг себя зону тишины, словно конус-»гасилка», а у помощника тактика обнаружился приятный и довольно сильный певческий баритон. И что обеденный набор посуды с золоченой эмблемой корабля вырезан из специального бронестекла и пережил в целости вроде бы уже лет десять боев и походов. Но вот чего-либо нового о взаимоотношениях в экипаже или флотских порядках она там не почерпнула.

Ливия же коротко отметила, что вино было неплохим, но ординарным, что (по ее чертовски просвещенному мнению) многое говорит о происхождении капитана. Что личный капитанский стюард обслуживала за столом сразу после шкипера вовсе не старпома, а командира корабельного десанта майора Свенсона, впрочем, к чему это, она понятия не имеет. И что лично ее лейтенант Герельд расспрашивал про обучение в Академии очень даже внимательно, никакой он не молчун.

Единственное, о чем Майлз начал догадываться в результате этих расспросов – что разведка не его стезя.

Но, в конце концов, на третьей неделе полета, капитан решил вспомнить, что на борту его корабля находится некий гардемарин Форкосиган, и тогда в планшете Майлза тоже появилось приглашение на обед.

– Расслабься. Обед – дело обычное, тебе совершенно не о чем волноваться, – жизнерадостно наставляла его Марсия накануне днем.

Майлз и не волновался, но он скорее откусил бы себе язык, чем сболтнул бы подобную бестактность, хвалясь своим происхождением. Он должен стать «офицером и джентльменом», но предпочитал учиться обязанностям первого, поскольку второго в его жизни и так хватало с лихвой. Отцовские приемы, на которых часто бывали иерархи Церкви, адмиралы Штаба, канцлер, а то и сам Протектор, стали для Майлза реальностью давным-давно, а умение молчать, жадно слушать, игнорировать удивленные взгляды гостей и машинально при всем этом брать нужную вилку перешло у него уже на уровень рефлекса.

– Процедура отработанная. Смотри. Входишь последним, садишься на самое дальнее от капитана место, весь ужин держишь язык за зубами – с таким угощением это будет не трудно, поверь, – а после десерта как самый младший произносишь тост в честь королевы. Все! Я понимаю, что та часть, которая касается языка за зубами, будет для тебя самой трудной…

– Ты думаешь, я первым делом там напьюсь, а потом анекдоты из меня так и посыплются? Что за неверие в мое самообладание, право слово.

– Ты даже во сне говоришь, – припечатала Марсия.

– Не было такого! Она меня разыгрывает, ну скажите же! – Повисло молчание. Марсия фыркнула, педантично честная Харра покачала головой. – Что, правда?

– Не думаю, что Майлзу удастся долго хранить молчание на этом обеде, – встряла Элли. Ура, благословенная, прекрасная Элли! Увы, продолжение ее фразы оказалось не столь радужным: – Офицеры тоже люди, и им всем любопытно выяснить, кто – и что – он такое. После пятой рюмки кто-нибудь не слишком тактичный наверняка вылезет с вопросом, все ли у вас на Грейсоне такие недомерки. Так что готовься, Майлз.

– Надо понимать, тактичные всего лишь спросят, за какие именно ниточки я подергал, чтобы мне позволили поступить на флот? – Майлз чуть не состроил раздраженную гримасу, но сдержался. – Ладно, на этот вопрос у меня ответ есть.

– И какой же?

– Да просто на планете мне стало слишком тесно, – ответил он небрежно, – и исключительно ради благополучия родины меня упросили направить свою энергию куда-нибудь вовне.

Девушки рассмеялись. А Майлз подумал, что, хоть они и не догадываются, но в его шутке таится изрядная доля правды.

***

Разумеется, визит за капитанский стол был важным событием – для гардемарина, – но Майлз вроде бы и раньше не выказывал склонности вести себя на людях неподобающе: к примеру, дебоширить, заикаться от робости или тянуть в рот собственный ботинок. Поэтому вызов к старпому утром того же дня его удивил; впрочем, поскольку на приглашении стояла пометка «срочно», оно по настоятельности приравнивалось практически к Гласу Божьему и времени на размышления не оставляло. Майлз успел только захлопнуть свой файл с учебными задачами по тактике, оправить форму и бегом броситься по коридорам в сторону каюты старшего помощника.

Старпом ожидал его не один. Рядом с ним маячил офицер по снабжению, лейтенант Эндрюс – круглолицый, невысокий, улыбчивый и не разделяющий принципа, которого на этом корабле придерживались, увы, многие – что салагу следует держать в ежовых рукавицах для его же блага. Однако сейчас лейтенант не улыбался, а вертел в руках планшет и явно был чем-то озабочен.

Окончательно Майлз уверился в том, что его вызвали не из-за сегодняшнего обеда, когда в дверь каюты проскользнула запыхавшаяся Вербена. Она проделала весь путь бегом от машинного отделения, где сегодня утром стояла вахту – и на рукаве ее комбинезона красовалось подозрительное, наполовину оттертое пыльное пятно, а заколотые в пучок световым пером синие волосы растрепались.

Мантикорский устав разрешал козырять старшим по званию и без головного убора, но Майлз на мгновение пожалел, что гардемарины сегодня одеты в рабочую форму, и потому грейсонская голубая фуражка не прибавляет ему в эту секунду хотя бы пару сантиметров росту. Уж очень пристально глядел на него старпом, примерно с тем же выражением, как собственный майлзов дед, когда его внуку случалось совершить особенно выдающуюся глупость. Вопрос – что именно натворил гардемарин Форкосиган, который не припоминает за собой никакой особой вины?

– Мистер Форкосиган и миз Дюрона, – поздоровался с ними Янковский и жестом поманил подойти поближе. – Это вы проводили инвентаризацию в продовольственном складе номер восемь неделю назад?

– Да, сэр, – ответили оба немного вразнобой. «Ох, похоже, нам не стоит ждать за эту работу от старпома премиальный пряник», — догадался Майлз.

– И после проведения вами работ склад находится, – он повернул экран своего комма к гардемаринам, – в таком состоянии?

На экране было знакомое им помещение – но картинка вызывала оторопь. Пара контейнеров свалились с высокой полки стеллажа, словно вышвырнутые пинком; на полу расплывалась лужа, в которой валялась какая-то тряпка; но главное, что помещение было щедро усыпано серо-бурыми катышками, похожими то ли на козий помет, то ли – если подбирать более приличные аналогии – на гранулы собачьего корма.

– Н-никак нет, сэр, – выдавила Вербена.

– Лейтенант Эндрюс принял у нас работу, – осторожно заметил Майлз. Оправдываться, ссылаясь на имя вышестоящего офицера, было не лучшей тактикой, но он отчаянно нуждался в свидетеле, который бы доказал, что гардемарины не сошли с ума и не оставили за собой полный бардак и разгром.

– Тогда, – столь же обманчиво мягко предположил старпом, – может, у вас есть какие-то предположения по поводу его нынешнего состояния? Нет?

Майлз не дал сорваться с кончика своего языка предположению «Из мешка вылупилась неизвестная хищная форма жизни и нагадила по всему складу, сэр!». Шутить сейчас было определенно не время. Но присутствие в экипаже буйнопомешанного, в ярости разгромившего запертую кладовку с провиантом, было еще более неправдоподобным.

– Прискорбно, гардемарины. Может, вы облегчите нам задачу, сказав, что именно было в этих емкостях?

Покрасневшая Вербена отцепила от пояса планшет и принялась лихорадочно в нем шарить. Майлз напряг память – но все, что он вспоминал, это отрывочные реплики своей напарницы над инвентаризационной ведомостью. Про сырные чипсы и филе лосося.

– В контейнерах – замороженные овощи, – наконец сообщила она.

– Верно, – подтвердил старпом. Офицер-снабженец хмыкнул непонятно почему. – Ну, а в мешках?

На лице Вербены утвердилось непривычное выражение школьницы, проваливающей экзамен, а Майлза вдруг осенило.

– А в мешках – дал, сэр! – бодро отрапортовал он.

– Прекрасная память! – притворно восхитился Янковский. – Может, гардемарины будут так любезны, что сообщат мне, чем именно характерен дал и каковы условия его хранения?

Вербена затравленно оглянулась и одними губами проговорила: «А что такое дал?». Майлз постарался незаметно, но выразительно пожать плечами. Знать бы заранее, что на склад совершит набег неизвестный злоумышленник, они бы выучили наизусть тамошний продуктовый набор и всю книгу рецептов к нему заодно. Но – увы.

Наконец-то в разговор вступил Эндрюс:

– Модифицированный дал – это, чтобы вы знали, разновидность бобовых. Калорийный, с повышенным содержанием белка, обогащенный микроэлементами, он прекрасно переносит длительное хранение. Но, как любой горох, дал при впитывании жидкости – что? Правильно, увеличивается в объеме втрое. 

– Поэтому мне очень хочется знать, – добавил старпом очень негромко и уже отчетливо свирепо, – каким образом вам двоим удалось добиться такого удивительного размещения груза. Вы весьма творчески подошли к вопросу. Переставили контейнеры с замороженным содержимым вплотную к батарее обогрева – образовался конденсат, механизм стал работать на износ, и, в конце концов, аккумуляторы термоконтейнера сели. Стопроцентное попадание! Но ему немало помогло то, что вы умудрились втиснуть мешки с далом как раз между этими контейнерами. По отдельности ни то, ни другое не позволило бы вам достичь столь впечатляющего результата, зато вместе! Вам в Академии не преподавали курс диверсионных операций, гардемарины?

Вон те козьи какашки на полу – горох? Заморозка растаяла, бобы размокли, и в результате к чертовой матери разнесло корабельную кладовую? Именно так, как сейчас разнесет их с Вербеной разъяренный старпом.

– Вам двоим, – произнес Янковский с презрением в голосе, – было дано задание, с которым способна справиться любая домохозяйка. Пересчитать запасы провизии и расставить ее по местам. Задача, требующая навыков не больше, чем у неквалифицированного портового грузчика, и простого умения слушаться приказов. Я не знаю чего-либо более безобидного, чем провизия, но вы и с ней умудрились нанести прямой ущерб материальной части корабля. Я теперь серьезно сомневаюсь, стоит ли вас допускать к системам вооружения и боеприпасам.

– Виноват, сэр, – неохотно выдавил Майлз. Вербена эхом вторила ему.

– Как вы полагаете, с какой целью вы были направлены на это задание? Может, быть, мне было просто нечем вас занять? Или лейтенант Эндрюс сам не знал, сколько мешков картошки хранится у него на складе? – Едкая пауза. – Я жду ответа, гардемарины.

– Мы должны были на примере ознакомиться с корабельной системой логистики, – на этот раз первой успела сформулировать Вербена.

– То есть понять, что из провианта у нас хранится, где, в каком количестве и почему – верно, лейтенант? – Эндрюс кивнул. – А вы, судя по вашим действиям, даже не прочитали толком, что именно находится в той или иной упаковке. Чем именно вы занимались на складе, в таком случае?

«Я – любовался Вербеной и играл в кубики ящиками с едой», — вспомнил Майлз честно, и от этого признания мгновенно почувствовал, что даже уши у него покраснели. «Мне показалось, что стейки лосося, сырные чипсы и мороженое на борту крейсера – это забавно. И я понятия не имел, что такое этот дал и где в стене стоит батарея. Вот теперь и огребу по справедливости».

– Разрешите сказать, сэр, – твердо вставил он. – В происшедшем целиком моя вина. Гардемарин Дюрона зачитывала мне вслух всю расшифровку товаров, как и было положено. А повторным размещением груза на складе занимался я сам. Я был недостаточно внимателен в вопросе, который показался мне второстепенным для обеспечения военного корабля, и признаю, что это было недопустимо, сэр.

Старпом посмотрел на него в упор. Майлз ощутил себя так же неуютно, как мог бы разве что под дулами крупнокалиберных орудий.

– Позвольте полюбопытствовать, почему, мистер Форкосиган? Вы привыкли, что у вас дома кухней занимаются слуги? Или что отличать мясо от бобов – слишком низменная задача для человека вашего происхождения?

«При чем тут мое происхождение!» – обиженно взвыл Майлз, но, к счастью, только мысленно. А вслух повторил:

– Виноват, сэр.

– Скажите, – прищурился старпом, – может, вы по вашему грейсонскому обыкновению решили сейчас выручить девушку и взять вину на себя? Это было бы глупо с вашей стороны и как минимум оскорбительно для нее.

Только бы в Вербене не взыграло ненужное сейчас благородство, и она не полезла его выручать!

– Я надеюсь, сэр, ваши слова не значат, что вы обвиняете меня во лжи, – хрипло проговорил Майлз.

Янковский покачал головой и сделал какую-то пометку на своем комме. Гардемарины напряглись, ожидая его решения.

– Я принимаю вашу версию об ответственности, мистер Форкосиган. Обычное наказание для виновного в тех или иных неполадках – исправление последствий своей неосторожности под руководством начальника службы. Вы поступаете в распоряжение лейтенанта Эндрюса и помогаете ему, выполняя то, что он сочтет нужным. Два часа в день, в течение месяца. Во время, отведенное под ваши личные занятия.

– Так точно, сэр.

– Поскольку вы утверждаете, что миз Дюрона не виновата в произошедшем, ей остается легкое задание. Вы, – он повернулся к Вербене, – должны составить сводку по складской номенклатуре товаров различного хранения на борту корабля и ознакомить с нею ваших товарищей. На этом все, гардемарины. Можете идти!

***

Обед у капитана прошел для Майлза самым гнетущим образом. Одно дело – быть приглашенным за капитанский стол как «наш принц-недомерок с Грейсона»; тоже обнадеживающего мало, но хоть привычно. Недомерком, в конце концов, он был всю свою сознательную жизнь. Но другое дело – присутствовать там, обладая свеженькой репутацией «идиота-гардемарина, который разгромил продуктовый склад». Ни одно из лакомств ему в глотку не лезло, а пряный фасолевый суп с копченостями и вовсе показался какой-то намеренной издевкой. Он просидел весь обед с каменным лицом, провозгласил положенный по протоколу тост за Ее Величество и едва дождался, пока закончатся послеобеденные разговоры за рюмкой портвейна. Марсия могла бы поставить ему высший балл за молчаливость. А если офицеры корабля и сочли его заносчивой грейсонской букой – значит, так тому и быть.

Само наказание в виде внеочередных хозяйственных работ по сравнению с этим обедом показалось ему милым развлечением. Лейтенант Эндрюс был действительно незлобивым человеком, и поскольку урон, нанесенный гардемаринами продуктовым запасам, оказался не чрезмерным, лейтенант превратил возможное наказание в полезное обучение.

– Ну как ты, Майлз? – спросила Вербена, когда он явился в их общий кубрик после первого дня отработки весь вспотевший и перемазанный. После того, как он взял всю вину на себя, она уже за дверью пыталась с ним спорить, потом протестовать, потом благодарить – и кончилось с тем, что они оба просто рассмеялись, Но, судя по всему, ее не оставляло беспокойство о его прискорбной участи под началом офицера по снабжению.

– Разве не видишь, беднягу заставили съесть весь испорченный им горох, – съехидствовала Марсия.

– Угу, – подтвердил он невозмутимо. – А прежде собрать его с пола андерманскими палочками для еды.

Майлз плюхнулся навзничь на свою койку и блаженно потянулся.

– Кое-кто из офицеров, все мы знаем его имя, – сообщил он соседкам по кубрику, – нашел полезным, что щуплое сложение одного вашего общего знакомого позволяет ему легко пролезать во внутренности морозильных установок. Эндрюс устроил мне настоящий мастер-класс по их устройству. Знаете, такая хитрая штука оказалась!

– Ты уверен, что правильно выбрал профессию? – серьезно спросила Харра. – С техникой у тебя, похоже, реже случаются проблемы, чем с людьми.

– Не с людьми, а только с начальством. Но есть надежда, что грязная работа во внутренностях больших механизмов поставит меня на должное место. Я уже делаю успехи. И сменил два перегоревших предохранителя.

– В своей непомерной гордости или в большом холодильнике? – уточнила Харра. Все рассмеялись.

«В мировоззрении», – подумал Майлз. – «Исключительно в нем. Необходимости тянуться к кнопке перезагрузки пока не возникло, но кое-какие принципы пересмотреть придется».

Ремонтные работы в хозяйственном отделе занимали его руки, зато оставляли свободной голову. И дали время поразмыслить о вещах философских. Майлз всегда знал, что его главная проблема – ненормальное отношение к старшим по званию. Слишком много лет подряд он путался под ногами целых толп адмиралов и пэров государства, гостящих в их родовом особняке, и привык видеть в них нечто обыденное. Людей со своими слабостями и ошибками. А ведь юнец, даже не получивший пока офицерского звания, должен воспринимать своего командира как кого-то вроде мелкого божества. Майлз изо всех сил старался прятать свое истинное отношение к старшим по званию, но подсознательно мантикорские офицеры, наверное, что-то чувствовали, и в их обществе Майлз ощущал себя словно под обстрелом. Нужна ли ему такая опасная мина под его будущую флотскую карьеру? Критический взгляд на мир украшает адмирала, но черта с два он доберется до адмиральских погон, если получит черную метку в личное дело еще гардемарином. Хватит ему и нынешнего двусмысленного статуса грейсонца на мантикорской службе.

***

Все проходит, миновал и срок наказания за злополучные бобы, зато заданий за это время ему выпало великое множество – и больше ни в одном он не осрамился. А когда в очередной раз он попал в пару с Элли, это оказалось просто здорово. Ведь в Академии скоро выпуск, его с однокурсниками разбросает по флоту, так что стоит ловить момент и не упускать ни одной минутки рядом с обожаемой женщиной. Может, наедине у него даже хватит духу объясниться с ней? Как минимум, тет-а-тет легче откровенно выяснить отношения. 

Хотя «наедине» оказалось понятием условным. Майлзу сначала пришлось довольствоваться тем, что, устроившись на полшага позади Элли, он добрых полчаса молча любовался изгибом ее длинной шеи, пока старшина МакИнтайр читал им двоим длиннющее наставление о порядке эвакуации с корабля и устройстве спасательных капсул. Тем временем оба полушария мозга Майлза мыслили совершенно по отдельности, словно у легендарного земного животного дельфина. И пока левое послушно запоминало нужные процедуры и порядок техобслуживания, правое пребывало в чистейшем эстетическом и даже эротическом восторге. Джентльмен, разумеется, не должен думать о достойной девушке неподобающе, но в этот момент Майлз был твердо уверен, что любовные забавы подобают красавице Элли не меньше, чем вахты по боевому расписанию. К сожалению, если вторые он порой с нею делил, то вот первые…

– Никак нет, старшина, не сплю! Вы сказали: закрутить стопорный вентиль на два оборота.

Элли удивленно обернулась. Майлз украдкой ей подмигнул.

В сущности, разве он так ужасен, чтобы им невозможно было увлечься? Конечно, он коротышка, но на Мантикоре Майлз часто видел высоких – на голову выше своих спутников – женщин, и никого не шокировало зрелище подобных пар. А та физиономия, которую Майлз по утрам видит в зеркале, вполне сносная, лошади шарахаться не должны (там, где они водятся, конечно. Дома, на Грейсоне, под герметично закрытыми от ядовитой экосферы куполами кавалерия была не в моде). У него на лице виден какой-никакой ум, и к тому же Элли с ним весело, это он точно знает. Может, его дело и не так безнадежно? Ведь благословенно свободные мантикорские нравы не требуют от девушки отказываться от легких романов ради одного-единственного честного брака. Вот бы ее поцеловать… интересно, на что это окажется похоже? Наверно, как при свободном падении: головокружение, ужас и восторг одновременно…

Увы, когда старшина закончил инструктаж и, оставив проверку персональных спасательных капсул на них, удалился, лицо самой Элли не выражало ничего, кроме делового интереса.

Сначала они забирались в капсулу по двое и контролировали работу друг друга, чтобы ничего важного не забыть. Прозвонить тестером цепи, перевести все тумблеры в нейтральное положение, проверить спаскомплект, ремни, аптечку, замерить запас кислорода и заряд батарей, люк открыть, люк закрыть, довернуть стопоры… Сперва это было азартно, потом они привыкли, и тогда Элли, хлопнув его по спине, направила к очередной капсуле, а сам полезла в другую. Майлз не возражал. В сущности, эта тесная близость рядом с оборудованием все равно не давала ему благоприятного случая. Вот закончат они, тогда и наступит время поговорить о личных делах на обратном пути.

Элли первая закончила с оставшейся капсулой и сунула нос к Майлзу:

– Ну, чего копаешься?

Майлз, присевший на краешек ложемента, поднял к ней задумчивую физиономию:

– Понимаешь, какое дело… я тут на тестер сел.

– И что? – не поняла Элли. Даже сержант Хайболл, неизменный чемпион корабля в полутяжелом весе по боевым искусствам, не смог бы причинить вреда флотскому тестеру своей задницей, хотя был, пожалуй, раза в три потяжелее Майлза.

– И сдвинул нечаянно верньер на радиочастоту. А теперь он пищит!

– Подумаешь! Тестер не мышь, а ты не девица.

– Элли, – терпеливо объяснил Майлз, – ты не понимаешь. Капсула усыплена, маяк выключен, я это сам проверил. Тут нечему пищать.

Элли это не убедило. Да мало ли что может давать помехи на какой-нибудь из контуров, ведь чрево крейсера плотно набито всякой электроникой и машинерией. Но всё же она протянула руку и потребовала:

– Дай сюда твой тестер! 

Алый огонек, сопровождаемый тихий писком, мигал упрямо и настойчиво. Впрочем, стоило Элли выпрыгнуть на палубу, светодиод погас и внутри другой капсулы тоже не пожелал загореться. Они обменялись тестерами, одинаково подкрутив на них настройку – и, нет, при перемене мест слагаемых сумма осталась прежней. Простейший прибор показывал некий источник радиоизлучения в капсуле номер девять, но какой именно – сказать, естественно, не мог. 

– Ну, я не знаю! – заявила Элли раздраженно. – Либо это случайные наводки…

– Ты сама-то в это веришь? – усмехнулся Майлз. Тайна будоражила его не хуже, чем близость красивой девушки рядом. Пожалуй, даже сильней, потому что к ошеломляющей красоте Элли Куинн он уже привык, а загадка была совершенно свеженькой.

– Либо неисправность, и тогда нам следует о ней доложить лейтенант-инженеру.

– Есть еще вариант, прикинь. Это «закладка», которую нам подложили специально ради проверки. И мы провалим тест, если не попытаемся ее найти.

– Глупости! Никто не мог надеяться на провидческие свойства твоей задницы, которой ты так удачно шлепнулся на тестер. И прослушивать радиодиапазон нам задания не давали.

Майлз удобней уселся на полу, скрестив ноги, и продолжил размышлять вслух.

– Ну, допустим. А если здесь что-то… нелегальное? 

– Контрабандисты? – поразилась Элли нелепости самой идеи.

– Или, не дай Испытующий, шпионы. Моя задница, в диагностические свойства которой ты поверила, буквально чует, что здесь явно нечисто. И что надо проявить инициативу и проверить.

– Майлз! Твоя инициатива столько раз доводила тебя до неприятностей, что и не сосчитать. Последний раз – совсем недавно, при погрузке, помнишь?

Вот теперь дело подошло к тому, что Майлз умел лучше всего – а именно, убеждать. Он вскочил на ноги и зашагал по капсуле: три шага туда, три – обратно. 

– Элли, посуди сама. Если бы мы всегда делали лишь то, что нам приказано, от сих до сих, чем бы мы отличались от оловянных болванчиков? Я не собираюсь делать ничего рискованного. И обещаю, что доложу как положено. Но немного позже. Ведь правильно будет проверить все обстоятельства прежде, чем составлять рапорт? «Там что-то пищит» выглядит в докладе старшему офицеру несколько… беспомощно. И характеризует нас не слишком лестно с технической стороны…

Элли слушала этот поток красноречия, и на ее лице постепенно проступала неуверенность.

– Ладно, – решилась она. – По расписанию мы должны закончить обслуживание капсул самое позднее, – она покосилась на коммуникатор на запястье, – самое позднее через полчаса. Значит, у тебя есть двадцать минут, и ни минутой больше. Потому что нам наверняка понадобится время, чтобы прибрать после твоих… розыскных усилий. 

Согласие было получено, и Майлз, как подброшенный пружиной, развил бурную деятельность. Томление любовных мечтаний оказалось забыто окончательно, когда новая задачка захватила его ум. Он метался по капсуле, прикладывая тестер к стенкам то здесь, то там, и уже через пару минут с уверенностью запеленговал источник. Беда в том, что таинственное «нечто» определенно пряталось за стенкой капсулы, дразня своей близостью и запахом неразгаданной тайны. Но никто, разумеется, не позволит ему разбирать обшивку, чтобы удовлетворить свое любопытство. Хотя… 

– Есть! – взвился Майлз.

– Покажи? – вытянула шею Элли, отчетливо видящая, что в руках у него по-прежнему пусто, не считая тестера.

– Да нет. Я нашел, как туда добраться. Вон тот лючок в стене, видишь? 

– Этот кроличий лаз? Ты в курсе, что туда запускают разве что рабочих дроидов на дистанционном управлении? Не смеши меня.

Майлз красивым жестом отщелкнул замок, опустил в отверстие руку, и тестер заполыхал красным огоньком. 

– Видишь? Я на верном пути. – Он сунул голову внутрь, примериваясь, и разглядел в точке предполагаемой цели какой-то многообещающий отблеск. 

– Знаешь, есть кое-что удобное в том, чтобы быть щуплым, – сообщил он и расстегнул черную рабочую куртку. Подумал – и стянул с ног ботинки, а за ними и брюки, оставшись в одном нижнем белье: флотском, облегающем, не прибавляющим к объемам ни одного лишнего миллиметра. Надел на голову ленту с налобным фонарем и заявил:

– Я пошел!

– Ладно. Если что, я вытащу тебя за ноги, – сказала Элли бодро.

– И это не помешает, – согласился Майлз и принялся протискиваться в пространство между стенами боком. 

Ему в нос шибануло странным запахом – пылью и как будто нефтью. Под упершимся в стену плечом внезапно заскользило, он пошатнулся, проскользил как по маслу, и упал на четвереньки во что-то липкое. «Только бы ногу не подвернуть», успела мелькнуть паническая мысль. Предмет его поиска был прямо там, прямо перед носом, нечто размером в два крупных мужских кулака и очень знакомое. Майлз потянул это нечто – оно, слабо чвакнув, отлепилось от лужи загадочной маслянистой субстанции, в которой просто лежало. Майлз стиснул на добыче пальцы и полез обратно, извиваясь, как червяк. Покрытый, как это полагается, слизью. Растопырившись, он выбрался из люка, и выпрямился, моргая на свету. Лежащий рядом тестер зашелся писком.

Элли придушенно ахнула:

– Стой! 

Майлз замер с поднятой ногой.

– А?

– В чем это ты, ради всего святого?

Он опустил глаза. Черно-бурая жирная субстанция покрывала его руки размазанными полосами. Очевидно и все остальное тоже – от физиономии до пяток, потому что Элли, как ни старалась, расхохоталась чуть ли не до слез:

– Ты… ох… в каком болоте ты вывалялся? Надеюсь, это безвредно?

Майлз брезгливо поднес тыльную сторону ладони к носу, принюхался.

– Консервирующая минеральная смазка. Безвредно. Хотя весьма грязно. 

– И стоило туда лазить? 

Майлз осторожно поднял на ладони свою добычу. С нее хоть не капало, и то ладно.

– Знаешь что это, Элли? Универсальный электронный ключ. С маячком. Отмычка от всех дверей, спрятанная здесь для кого-то, кто точно будет знать, что ему искать, и будь я проклят, если таки закладки входят в стандартное оборудование спаскапсулы. Моя задница безошибочно чует проблемы, увы.

Элли думала всего мгновение, прежде чем вытащить из санитарного держателя стопку бумажных салфеток.

– Так, – скомандовала она, – клади эту штуку сюда, осторожно. Будем принимать меры. И... да, пожалуй, снимай-ка ты носки.

– Зачем? – оторопел Майлз.

– Затем, что не ходить же тебе босиком, а оттереть твои ботинки от этой дряни изнутри будет куда сложнее. Штаны тебе придется все-таки надеть – у меня воображение отказывает при одной мысли, что будет, если кто-нибудь из офицеров встретит тебя разгуливающим в кальсонах. Замри! – прикрикнула она, расправляя штаны и опускаясь на колени перед Майлзом так, чтобы он мог ступить в штанину ногой. – Двигаешься только по моей команде, понял? Мне не улыбается устраивать тут генеральную уборку. А старшина нас порвет на мелкие куски и съест без соли, если ты сейчас наследишь этой гадостью по всей капсуле. 

– Да, мэм, – пробормотал Майлз, украдкой любуясь ею. 

Эх, не в таких обстоятельствах он хотел бы видеть прекрасную Элли перед собой на коленях... откровенно говоря, даже во сне его подобные картинки не посещали, наверное, наглости не хватало. Хотя, впрочем, когда он мечтал о той самой интимной сцене, Элли всегда виделась ему сверху, и он ничего не имел против того, чтобы она при этом еще и командовала...

– Теперь ботинки, – она подала их Майлзу один за другим, запечатала застежки и поднялась. – Остальное я сложу сюда, – она вытянула снизу просторный мусорный мешок и развернула горловину. – Куртка, футболка, пояс с инструментами, планшет. Носки твои грязные я заверну поплотнее. – Она хихикнула. – Это же надо, старшая сестра мне рассказывала, что мужики вечно ухитряются угваздать носки до непотребного состояния, но я никогда не знала, что именно так! 

Они выбрались наружу, и Элли опечатала капсулу. Она поставила метку своего личного пломбера, потом подумала, вытащила из пакета собственный майлзов пломбер и прибавила еще и его отпечаток.

– М-да. Ладно, пошли. Я глянула схему: до ближайшей санитарной кабины отсюда три палубы вниз и десять минут ходу, хотя во что ты там переоденешься? А до нашего кубрика вдвое дольше. Ладно, до лифта я с тобой пройдусь. Но не подходи ко мне ближе, чем на полметра, смоляное чучелко, – добавила она торопливо.

– А ты куда? – поинтересовался Майлз.

– Не куда, а к кому, новичок, – усмехнулась она. – К коммандеру Акшицу, нашему офицеру связи. На небольших кораблях КФМ СБшник традиционно занимает именно эту должность, чтобы ты знал. Ты, конечно, молодец и все такое, но я не собираюсь и дальше раскручивать это дело нашими собственными силами. Поэтому я побегу к нему со всех ног. А если я вздумаю стоять возле душевой и ждать, пока ты закончишь свой марафет, коммандер меня потом разнесет на мелкие кусочки за задержку. 

Логично, в общем. Зачем Майлзу провожатый? Если они встретят по дороге кого-нибудь из начальства, уж лучше Майлз получит немедленный разнос за свой странный внешний вид в одиночку. А объясниться он как-нибудь и без адвоката сумеет; недаром та же Элли шутила, что сам-то он хлипкий, зато вот языком способен от пола отжиматься... Впрочем, это в худшем случае, только если он по дороге наткнется на офицера. Рядовые и пти-о могут сколько угодно крутить пальцем у виска, но замечания ему даже главстаршина делать не вправе, как бы ничтожно ни было номинальное положение «салаги» на корабле.

Ничего, зато именно неопытный салага раскрыл нечто странное и зловещее, а все благодаря своей внимательности… и, добавим, отсутствию брезгливости. Потенциальное дезертирство? Контрабанду? Шпионаж? В сущности, как обидно, что это Элли побежала докладывать о находке! Разумеется, она ни на полслова не преуменьшит заслуги Майлза, в этом он не сомневался, зато он изведется от любопытства и всего себя изглодает, пока будет отмывать коричневую жирную гадость, а Элли тем временем – докладывать корабельному СБшнику... Хотя, если подумать, много она сама в ответ услышит? Разве что «спасибо, миз Куинн, можете идти, мы вас вызовем, если понадобитесь». Утешая себя этими соображениям, Майлз пошлепал по коридору, грохоча босыми ногами в чересчур просторных башмаках и твердо решив, что не станет смущаться своего дурацкого вида, кто бы ему по дороге ни встретился. Вот, например...

Ах ты, блинский блин! Он предпочел бы выскочить в своем позорном виде хоть на самого капитана, лишь бы не на лейтенанта Кима. Капитан, во всяком случае, ограничился бы уничижительным взглядом и приказом разобраться (а уж любые взгляды Майлз по своему опыту привык выносить бестрепетно), Ким же непременно прибавит к этому воспитательную беседу.

– Это что за чучело! Форкосиган? – Ким остановился, перекрыв коридор и уперев руки в боки. – Впрочем, кто же еще способен разгуливать по кораблю в виде, позорящем само звание для королевского офицера. Ты одет не по форме, гард. И это мягко сказано.

– Так точно, сэр, – пробубнил Майлз, за неимением иного ответа.

– Интересно, почему? Неужели тебе так надоел твой нарядный голубой мундирчик, что ты решил его сменить на клоунский наряд? Ничем иным я не могу объяснить эти живописные пятна по всему лицу и лохмотья, в которые ты одет. 

– Обстоятельства работы, сэр. Я… – «расследовал шпионскую закладку в спаскапсуле?». Нет, это говорить точно не стоит. – Я проводил техническое обслуживание по инструкции старшины МакИнтайра.

– Я еще выясню, с чего это старшина требует от работающих раздеваться до исподнего. А тебе не хватило мозгов хотя бы умыться, прежде чем выйти на люди из технического отсека? 

– Это минеральная смазка, сэр, – огрызнулся Майлз, понимая, что он совершенно не прав, но практически выходя из себя от нетерпения и желания добраться до кубрика и привести себя в порядок, став обратно нормальным человеком из чумазого полураздетого посмешища. – Просто водой и мылом она не смывается, можно и не пробовать. 

– И к тому же он еще дерзит, – лейтенант Ким брезгливо сморщился. – Убирайся с глаз моих в «салажий угол», не позорь флот. Ты безнадежен, Форкосиган.

«Можно подумать, я и сам туда не шел, когда ты остановил меня посреди коридора, чтобы по-дурацки отчитать! Физиономия у меня от твоего выговора точно чище не станет».

Майлз откозырял, подхватил с пола свой пакет с вещами и постарался убраться от греха подальше. Взгляд Кима, казалось, припекал спину так, словно в нее уперся луч лазера. И все чувство торжества, вспыхнувшее в душе Майлза, когда он доставал закладку из тайника в стене, испарилось, словно его и не было.

Майлз успел последовательно пережить хихиканье встретившей его в кубрике Вербены, четверть часа наедине с жесткой мочалкой, горячей водой и растворителем и такое пристальное разглядывание своей физиономии в зеркале (нет на носу пятна, точно нет!), какое не устраивала ни одна из девушек, когда его комм звякнул. 

– Майлз, каюта восемнадцать, коммандер Акшиц, – сказал комм голосом Элли (кстати, где она на столько времени пропала?). – Дуй живо. 

По тоненькому, обрезанному всеми фильтрами голоску в динамике нельзя было понять, в каком настроении Элли, но перепуганным ее тон не казался.

Майлз пригладил торчащий вихор, нахлобучил синюю фуражку и побежал, как ему было велено, застегивая китель уже в дверях. Он помнил, как совсем недавно его вызвал на разбор старпом, и воспоминание не настраивало на оптимистичный лад. С другой стороны, особой вины он за собой не чувствовал, а если и прикажут убраться после беспорядка, то отмыть следы смазочной жидкости вокруг лючка – дело недолгое. 

Элли уже сидела в кресле, напрягшись, сложив руки на коленях и почему-то плотно сжав губы. Однако коммандер Акшиц предложил сесть и Майлзу, что было добрым знаком.

– Я, – начал Акшиц, – склонен положительно отметить вашу наблюдательность и инициативу, проявляемую в вопросах, которые касаются вашего непосредственного задания. А также тот факт, что вы не побоялись запачкать руки, лишь бы самым быстрым способом проверить возникшие у вас подозрения. До этого момента, как видите, я вас хвалю.

«Запачкать руки? Я не побоялся извозиться с головы до ног. Надеюсь, дело того стоило. Рассказывай же!»

– Скажите мне, что это такое, мистер Форкосиган? – показал Акшиц на выложенную перед ним на стол майлзову находку. 

Ну, это простой вопрос. 

– Универсальный ключ, сэр! С включенным поисковым маячком. Предназначен для разблокировки электронных замков. Или, – добавил Майлз поколебавшись, – это хорошая его имитация. Я не проверял эту штуку в действии, вообще-то. Но она была спрятана там, где по всем правилам не должна, и это было подозрительно.

– Обратите внимание, на найденном вами ключе нанесена маркировка, позволяющая его однозначно опознать. Имея в своем распоряжении регистрационный номер устройства, я обратился к боцману «Аиды», и тот любезно предоставил мне сведения о том, зарегистрировано ли данное оборудование в нашем реестре – ответ «да» – а также где именно оно в настоящий момент используется и кто за него отвечает. Вы пока улавливаете мою мысль? 

– Конечно, – осторожно согласился Майлз.

– Хорошо, – благосклонно кивнул коммандер и почему-то сделал паузу. – Мистер Форкосиган, не откажитесь напомнить, в каком направлении движется наш корабль и что стоит в нашем полетном плане послезавтра? 

– Э-э... к станции Джемини для встречи с конвоем, сэр! Завтра мы пересекаем альфа-стену и выходим в нормальное пространство у станции.

– Очень хорошо. Вы по происхождению грейсонец, однако, надеюсь, вы в курсе, чем часто сопровождается пересечение гиперграницы на мантикорских кораблях.

«Э-э… Инвентаризацией? Учениями в локальном пространстве? Салютом?»

«Гиперсобаки!» – раздался горячий шепот подсказки Элли сбоку от него.

Гипер... кто? Ах, да, конечно же. Пересечение альфа-стены и выход из гипера являлись аналогом старой морской традиции «пересечения экватора», бытовавшей на Старой Земле. Но если в океане первый переход через экватор превращал новичка в настоящего «морского волка», в пространстве первый альфа-переход в обычное пространство делал флотского из презренной «землеройки» «гиперсобакой». И, как это было некогда на Земле, посвящение сопровождалось традиционными шутками и глумлениями, которые объекту надлежало стойко вынести. 

К счастью, сам Майлз стал гиперсобакой с того самого момента, как лайнер доставил его с Грейсона на Манитикору, и плюс к этому позже неоднократно летал домой в отпуск. Обряд его не касался. Его право не быть раздетым до нижнего белья и облитым сомнительными жидкостями было неоспоримо... чего не скажешь о части молодых матросов и двоих из его подруг-гардемаринов. 

– По традиции для новичков проводится обряд перехода, сэр. Но... можно спросить, а при чем тут ключ? 

– При том! – Акшиц вздохнул. – Видите ли, что наша команда изобретательна в создании все новых испытаний для «землероек» – а вы, Форкосиган, обладаете похвальным, но неуемным любопытством. Универсальный ключ был – с санкции боцмана, разумеется, – спрятан там, где его должен был найти очередной бедолага, проходящий посвящение; предполагалось, что именно ему придется вывозиться в специально нанесенной смазке и нырнуть за обшивку вниз головой, чтобы выбраться из запертой капсулы. Вам не пришлось бы проходить это испытание, не влезь вы в него по собственному почину, с охотой и энтузиазмом, – он покосился на Элли. – Можете смеяться, миз Куинн, так и быть. Я же вижу, вы с трудом сдерживаетесь.

Элли тихонько прыснула.

– Ваша находка не представляет собой угрозы, будьте спокойны. И все же, Форкосиган, – голос офицера из спецслужб посерьезнел, – несмотря на ее шуточный характер, я выскажусь за то, чтобы зачесть вам это упражнение по курсу «Средства защиты и безопасность», о чем передам сообщение вашему офицеру-воспитателю. Благодарю за бдительность. Можете идти, гардемарины.

Только за дверью каюты Элли позволила себе по-настоящему расхохотаться: взахлеб, с подвизгиванием и чуть ли не до слез, согнувшись пополам и уперев ладони в колени.

– Ох, Майлз,– выговорила она, когда, наконец, смогла. – Орден гиперсобаки второй степени, с бантом. За доблестную борьбу с минеральной смазкой и бдительность. Ох….

А Майлз с грустью подумал, что благодарность от начальства – это, конечно, здорово, но вожделенной цели совершить нечто выдающееся и стать героем-контрразведчиком в глазах Элли он сегодня точно не достиг.

***

Корабельный бот, описав плавную дугу, подходил к причальному доку станции Джемини Разумеется, «Аида» могла бы пристыковаться к причальному рукаву сама, но сейчас она осталась висеть на орбите, в состоянии боевой готовности, с разогретыми импеллерами – хотя и с закрытыми оружейными портами. Обязанности конвойного судна предписывали ей сохранять бдительность даже в безопасной зоне транзитной станции. Однако эта станция была обозначена как нейтральная – и части экипажа было позволено высадиться «на берег», по служебным или иным делам. Не полноценная увольнительная, конечно, но несколько часов в личное пользование на станции самые юные члены экипажа получили. Во всяком случае те, кто полетел на боте с лейтенантом Эндрюсом.

Эндрюс был все-таки на редкость добрым человеком. Отработка, которую прописали Майлзу за его конфуз на складе, отнюдь не предполагала полета на станцию и тем более прогулок там: эта привилегия давалась в награду особо усердным, а не проштрафившимся. Но вопросы дисциплины лейтенанта, очевидно, волновали меньше, чем наличие под рукой исполнительного и сработавшегося с ним юнца. 

Сейчас Майлз сидел плотно пристегнутым в кресле пилота и в который раз мысленно благодарил политику гендерного равенства, которой придерживалось Мантикорское Королевство. На его родной планете на воинскую службу не допускались ни женщины, ни инвалиды, ни недомерки. Строй грейсонских солдат, конечно, смотрелся внушительно, зато и все флотское оборудование Грейсона было рассчитано как минимум на среднего мужчину. Но пилот мантикорского бота имел все шансы оказаться хрупкой девицей в пять футов ростом, отчего пилотское кресло регулировалось во всех направлениях, а станина штурвала выдвигалась не только вверх-вниз, но и вперед. И ноги гардемарина Форкосигана теперь удобно стояли на подножке, а не позорно болтались в воздухе.

Оценки по пилотированию в Академии у Майлза были неплохие, но до первого места ему было далеко. Поэтому честь быть приписанным в качестве сменного пилота к Игл-папа-один, боту № 1 крейсера – и лично капитанскому – досталась не ему, а Марсии Куделке. Майлзов Игл-папа-три был сменной рабочей лошадкой, которую сегодня запросил офицер-снабженец, а завтра мог, скажем, взять на задание корабельный отряд морской пехоты. Если бы им предстояло садиться на поверхность планеты, возможно, управление ботом отдали бы не салаге, а кому-нибудь из пилотов-старшин, пусть без офицерских погон, зато с солидным летным опытом. Но причаливание к станции требовало всего лишь внимательности и хорошего слуха, чтобы не пропустить ни одного указания диспетчера. Майлз сосредоточился. Вращение, расстояние, позывные, коридор курса, момент инерции, магнитные захваты... Хоп, есть!

Они опустились на площадку дока в посадочный круг. Майлз еще раз проверил показания приборов и отключил управление, а затем дал команду разблокировать стопор люка. За его спиной скрипнуло кресло – это, потягиваясь и разминая плечи, встала Харра. В качестве компаньона по полету она была просто идеальна – потому что меньше других девчонок была склонна болтать и сыпать шуточками. В качестве компании в увольнительной... а что, тоже неплохо. В планы Майлза совершенно не входило напиваться и устраивать драку в баре, но если уж случится стычка с кем-то из местной публики, то любая из подруг по кубрику превосходила его в умении дать неприятелю в зубы, а уж фирменное упрямство грифонской горянки могло в таких случаях оказаться неоценимым.

Эндрюс сообщил, что будет ждать их на складе номер восемь ровно тогда-то, проверил, что оба скачали в планшеты станционную карту, и на этом интерес к гардемаринам потерял. А перед ними встал неразрешимый академический вопрос.

– Направо или налево?

Подвешенный к потолку знак на пересечении коридоров предлагал выбор: прямо – к Администрации, направо – к Главному вестибюлю и налево – к Коммерческой станции.

– А я знаю? – парировала Харра. Она оглядывалась с плохо скрываемым любопытством. Впервые оказавшись за пределами Мантикоры, она мечтала хотя бы краем глаза увидеть всю ту экзотику, что способны предоставить металлические стены и разнообразная начинка транзитной станции. Но, как будущий офицер и леди, неприкрыто глазеть все же не решалась.

«Да ничего тут нет особенного», — честно хотел ответить Майлз. — «Спроси у Элли, она на такой станции выросла. В развлекательный сектор с играми в невесомости и прочими удовольствиями нам попасть не светит, а остальное – магазины с самыми грабительскими ценами и всякого рода шоу, заманивающие приезжих поближе к тем же магазинам». 

Они обогнули огромную колонну аквариума, в которой безостановочно носились яркие губастые рыбы, сунули нос в справочную будку, растерялись от обилия названий, подбросили монету наугад и, как результат, остановились в баре тремя уровнями ниже.

– Пиво, – заказал Майлз самое простое, что было в баре. – Мантикорское. И сэндвич с оливками и копченым сыром.

Он свернул крышку у бутылки «Старого Тилмана» и сопроводил глоток закуской. На корабле офицерский состав питался богато, если не роскошно, в чем он сам успел убедиться, укладывая запасы на продуктовом складе. Но неоправданно дорогое угощение в станционном баре, казалось, отдавало привкусом новизны, вольности и позабытой гражданской жизни. 

Харра прочитала барную карту с коктейлями сверху вниз и обратно, потом покосилась на Майлза, отпивающего пиво по аккуратному глоточку, и, наконец, ткнула пальцем в строку.

– Пряная мичелада по сан-мартиновски? Сейчас будет, мэм, – отозвался бармен.

– А это что за штука? – поинтересовался Майлз у нее. Харра была не похожа на человека, привыкшего заказывать в барах модные коктейли со сложными названиями, бумажными зонтиками и разноцветными трубочками. Зато она легко представлялась ему с кружкой пива или грога в руках. 

– Пиво с медом, лайм, острый перец и куча соусов, если верить написанному. Настоящую медовуху здесь уж точно не подают, – она ностальгически вздохнула, а Майлз мысленно прокомментировал «ну и отрава!», – и к тому же мы на службе, так что о крепких напитках придется забыть. А с твоим весом я бы даже бутылку пива до дна допивать не стала.

– И почему это все заботятся о том, чтобы я ненароком не надел штаны через голову?

– Потому что неприятности ты на эту самую голову все равно найдешь, проверено. Я даже удивляюсь, что Эндрюс отпустил нас одних и не указал держаться подальше от злачных мест. 

– Ну, знаешь ли! Если мы не способны пережить пару часов, не набедокурив, значит, нас следует держать под замком, выводить на цепи на потеху публике и не давать в руки ничего опаснее пластмассовой вилки. 

– Что мало отвечает описанию королевского офицера, согласись, – подхватила Харра.

– Проверим на практике? – предложил Майлз.

– А то! – и они приложились каждый к своему напитку.

Вот сижу я в баре, подумал Майлз. В парадном мундире. Накануне получения своих первых офицерских погон. С девушкой… с симпатичной девушкой, даже так. У Харры лицо простоватое, зато фигура ладная, спортивная. Хотя был у нее один существенный недостаток, и этим недостатком страдали все пятеро его соседок по кубрику, не исключая и великолепную Элли: их симпатия к Майлзу не выходила за рамки обычной дружбы. Увы.

Он тихонько замечтался на привычную тему женской невнимательности к себе любимому и опомнился лишь в ту секунду, когда с его головы внезапно исчезла фуражка, сдернутая кем-то ловким и невидимым.

– Что за?.. – Майлз завертел головой, раздраженно и беспомощно, и лишь когда через секунду от дверей бара раздался тихий смех, сообразил, куда смотреть. 

У Харры, проследившей за его взглядом, изумленно округлились глаза. Зрелище, которое не каждый день увидишь: рыжий в мелкую полоску древесный кот, в лапах которого отчетливо было видно голубое пятно форменной фуражки, вспрыгнул на плечо некоего капитана. Чей мундир ничего не говорил мантикорскому гардемарину, зато Майлзу был прекрасно знаком. Чуть аляповато, зато эффектно: дымчато-серый бархат с белой отделкой, серебристыми аксельбантами и сияющими серебром пуговицами. 

– Какая встреча! – произнес бравый капитан, вместе со своим спутником подходя поближе. – Я было решил, что меня глаза обманывают. Адмирал Не…

– Т-шшш! – вышел из ступора гардемарин Форкосиган. – Без уточнений, Бел. Называй меня просто Майлзом, и никаких церемоний.

– Всегда рад, Майлз, дорогой, – послушно повторил тот и придвинул себе барный табурет. – Какими судьбами?

Майлз вздохнул. Дендарийский капитан Бел Торн был… была… одним словом, с этим человеком ему было непросто все месяцы их знакомства. Как профессионал, Бел был блестящ. Как подчиненный – крайне умен, инициативен и не склонен верить на слово. Но что касалось личных отношений… Майлз так и не выяснил, Бел перед ними или Белла, и отчего этого человека носит туда-сюда между мужским и женским полом, словно планер в воздушных потоках. Было ли дело в пластической модификации, врожденном отклонении от нормы или просто особых свойствах характера, помноженных на резкое и откровенное чувство юмора – непонятно. Вообще-то, Белу к лицу было и женское, и мужское обличие. Кстати, сегодня он предпочел второе.

И при этом Бел был абсолютно, железобетонно психически нормален. О чем свидетельствовал живой индикатор – его кот, эмпат, поддерживающий непрерывную связь со «своим» человеком. Вообще-то, эта парочка была совершенно уникальной. Простая статистика подсказывала: разумные древесные коты обитают в заповедных лесах на одной-единственной планете системы Мантикоры, их популяция относительно невелика, только немногие из них образовывают связь с человеком, лишь единицы из выбранных ими счастливцев идут служить на флот, а уж доля покидающих королевство среди принятых котами людей является и вовсе ничтожной. Перемножение вероятностей давало практически ноль шансов встретить человека с котом на космической станции. Но вот он, Бел Торн вместе со своим Хэмом, опровержение во плоти. 

– Мой корабль остановился здесь транзитом, – пояснил Майлз обтекаемо. Нет, не пойдет. Нечего напускать тайн, по их мундирам и так понятно, кто они такие. Так, Бел, конечно, старше Харры по рангу, но она женщина, значит, этикет ясен. – Знаешь, что… Харра, позволь тебе представить моего давнего знакомого, капитана Торна из Дендарийского наемного флота – и его спутника Хэмфри. – Бел часто дразнился, что кота с его пушистыми щеками лучше бы звать Хэмстером, то есть Хомяком, но это прозвище было только для своих. – Бел, это миз Журик, с которой мы вместе проходим гардемаринскую практику на крейсере КФМ. Боюсь, – добавил он, пристально глядя Белу в глаза, – ты немного промахнулся насчет моего звания. Меня даже в офицеры пока не произвели.

– Ну да, ну да, – добродушно покивал головой Бел. – Когда мы с тобой познакомились, ты был вообще в штатском.

Харра уделила не слишком много внимания старому знакомцу Майлза; он был представлен ей и объявлен безопасным, следовательно, Форкосигану видней. А вот кот… Да, все курсанты встречали в Академии пушистого компаньона леди Харрингтон и не раз наблюдали монарших котов вместе с королевой и принцем-консортом в официальных передачах. Но увидеть древесного кота, рядом, за собственным столом – совсем другое дело. Харра медленно протянула Хэму руку – для рукопожатия, а не как подносила бы неразумной твари, предпочитающей ее обнюхать – и спросила:

– Как поживаешь, Хэмфри?

Кот восхищенно чирикнул и, с подачи Бела или по собственному почину, обхватил ее ладонь своими гибкими пальцами, а затем перетек к Харре на колени. Та расцвела. 

Бел довольно покосился на них. Девушка занята котиком, все прекрасно, схема взаимодействия отработана. Майлз не раз убеждался, как изощренно Бел пользуется компанией своего спутника для того, чтобы завязывать знакомства с привлекательными особями всех полов. Начиная гладить кота, можно ведь незаметно переключиться и на его человека, не так ли? Более того, Майлз подозревал, что Хэм с охотой подыгрывал Белу в его амурах, а в награду получал тот взрыв эмоций, которым обычно завершался каждый роман. Ну, и сельдерей, само собой. 

– «Ариэль» стоит в доках на южной стороне, – начал вполголоса рассказывать Бел. – Я уверен, там не один человек желал бы пожать тебе руку. Мы без тебя скучали все эти пять лет. 

Майлз еще не решил, стоит ли ему принять приглашение или отказаться. С одной стороны, приключения адмирала Нейсмита были засекречены, с другой – показавшись на глаза Торну, он и так раскрыл свое инкогнито, да к тому же завеса секретности относительно прошлых дел была опущена «здесь», а вовсе не на дендарийском флоте. А с третьей – гардемаринские погоны? Какой конфуз!

– А что здесь делает флот? – поинтересовался он, выигрывая время на решение.

– Флот? Нет, это одиночный рейс. Некоторые финансовые проблемы вынудили меня… расстаться с дендарийцами на время. – Он покашлял. – Понимаешь Майлз, ты бросил нас довольно стремительно. Я был рад получить командование кораблем, но, как выяснилось позже, смена командования прошла недостаточно гладко с банковской точки зрения. И этот вопрос надо теперь решать.

Корабли наемников, будучи собственностью своих капитанов, по сути выкупались в кредит на долгий срок, и в результате владельцем десяти процентов каждого борта все равно оставался банк. Любая задержка по выплатам грозила разбирательством и прибытием страхового комиссара, а юридические двусмысленности в бумагах – может, и чем похуже. Эх, хорошо служить на королевском флоте: хоть ты рискуешь оказаться в гуще большой войны, зато и проблемы финансов решаются там намного проще. Майлз почесал в затылке.

– Ты просишь моей помощи? В чем именно?

– Признаться, до этой минуты я на нее не строил никаких планов, – ответил Торн честно. – Да и зачем было? Шанс встретить тебя случайно составлял ноль целых ноль десятых. Но, если хорошенько подумать… В сущности, все это время ты у нас считался «королем в изгнании», и никто формально не смещал тебя с поста адмир… э, главного администратора флота. Значит, твоя подпись на бумагах имеет законную силу. Хочешь пройтись со мной до корабля? Сядем втроем, с Вики Боун – наш бухгалтер, помнишь ее? – и непременно что-нибудь придумаем. 

Майлз посмотрел на время. Почти три часа в запасе у него есть. Не может ли это приглашение оказаться ловушкой? Ну, нет, только не от Бела. А вот долг перед дендарийцами на нем действительно остался.

– Харра, проводишь меня к южным докам? 

Харра, разнеженно почесывающая кота за ухом – оба при этом имели чрезвычайно довольный вид – не стала возражать. Ну его, это пиво и этот бар. Двое гардемаринов при полном параде идут с визитом на легкий крейсер «Ариэль» по личному приглашению капитана. Красота!

– Вы двое давно знакомы? – спросила Харра с любопытством, пока они спускались к лифту.

– Несколько лет, – ответил Торн туманно. – Наше общение было пусть недолгим, однако весьма насыщенным. Майлз вытащил нас из такой, фигурально выражаясь, дыры, рядом с которой гравитационный колодец тяжелой планеты – ничто. 

– И когда только успел? – улыбнулась Харра, глядя сверху вниз на майлзову макушку. 

– Мы много путешествовали, – пробормотал Майлз. Надо будет успеть сказать Харре, чтобы она не слишком распространялась об этом в кубрике. Хотя она не из болтливых. А вот Акшицу про встречу с дендарийцами, пожалуй, доложить придется, безопасность – это вам не шуточки…

Наверное, этой мыслью про безопасность он все и сглазил.

Из-за угла метнулись несколько фигур в серо-белой форме. Жужжание парализаторов, топот ботинок, крики, пронзительный мяв и совершенно неожиданный пиратский свист Бела слились практически в один звук. Майлз ощутил обжигающую досаду, потому что уж этому человеку он доверял полностью. Бел мог дурачиться, флиртовать, пускаться в авантюры, что-то досочинять на ходу и на голубом глазу врать по мелочам – но в его преданности Майлз не сомневался никогда. Однако... все когда-нибудь кончается. Он еще додумывал эту короткую мысль до конца, когда его срезал луч парализатора.

Потом сквозь тяжелое оцепенение он ощутил, как что-то неприятно ужалило его в шею. Инъектор, ну, конечно. Майлз дернулся, инстинктивно желая потереть место укола, и обнаружил, что руки у него связаны. И ноги, кстати, тоже. Значит, не стоит надеяться, что это было случайное ограбление. Ему захотелось в сердцах сплюнуть. Увы, постпарализационное похмелье оставляло не только туман в мозгах, и пелену перед глазами, но и изрядную сухость во рту.

Он все же вывернул шею как мог и обнаружил, что к соседнему стулу привязан Бел. Живой, невредимый, даже следов драки на ухоженной физиономии не видно – но зато на ней было такое выражение, словно его прямо сейчас заставляли прожевать намазанный горчицей лимон. Кстати, декоративный эполет у него на плече – с виду нелепое украшение, однако его ткань могла выдержать как выстрел пульсера, так и лезвия кошачьих когтей – пустовал. 

Заметив, что Майлз шевельнулся, Бел аж выдохнул от облегчения и быстрым шепотом поинтересовался:

– Фух! Очнулся? Черт, прости. Кажется, я втравил тебя в историю.

– В дерьмо, – поправил Майлз хрипло и откашлялся. 

– Типа того, – не стал спорить Бел.

Тем временем антидот подействовал. Взгляд и разум Майлза достаточно прояснились, и он зашарил взглядом вокруг, пытаясь оценить обстановку. Утилитарное помещение, скупо освещенное, что-то вроде склада. Развернутый переносной комм-пульт. Возле него стояло двое в серо-белом... нет, со спины не разобрать, кто именно. Незнакомый тип в таком же дендарийском мундире, вертел в руках пневмошприц в двух шагах от Майлза. Он смотрел на Майлза не то, чтобы враждебно, а скорее удивленно, и не казался слишком свирепым: за оружие на поясе не хватался и на пленников не прикрикивал. 

Парочка поодаль переговаривалась вполголоса. Майлз сквозь звон в ушах ловил только обрывки реплик: 

– ...ейсмита зачем притащили? С ума сошли, что ли?  
– Не на корабль же... как в тот раз было...  
– ...этому голубку сам корабль отдал...  
– ...еще кто с кем спит!..  
– Не забыл... право подписи...

Так где они? Легкая, едва заметная дрожь палубы, которую Майлз ощущал даже онемевшей задницей – нет, это был всего лишь отголосок работающей вентиляции, а не отдающийся в костях ровный гул машинного отделения. И место ему было незнакомо. Когда-то Майлз знал «Ариэль» как свои пять пальцев и был уверен, что они сейчас не на борту. Да... верно, если прищуриться, можно разглядеть маркировку отсека под потолком. Они не покинули станцию. Зачем они здесь?

Судя по тому, что Бела не трясло мелкой дрожью, его пушистый компаньон точно не пострадал. Майлз так и не мог решить, что же происходит. Инсценировка? Или настоящий бунт на корабле?

– А где Хэм? – спросил он. Была еще вторая половина вопроса: «Где Харра?» – но ее он озвучить не рискнул.

– Далеко, – свирепо ухмыльнулся Бел. – Маленькому паршивцу долго не давалось сама идея «у меня проблемы, а ты беги и не оглядывайся»; стайный хищник, что с него взять. – Интересно, он это Майлзу объясняет или играет на публику? – Но, в конечном итоге, мы с ним сумели договориться насчет условного сигнала.

– То есть ты этого ждал, – подытожил Майлз, покачав головой. 

– Ну, – не смутился Бел, – чего-то такого ждал, не скрою. Но не подобного идиотизма. Эй, вы там! – повысил он голос. – Я все еще ваш капитан. Объясните мне внятно, что за игры в заложников и почему вы решили устраивать эти фокусы на станции, где полным-полно полиции, да еще втравливать в них посторонних? 

– Ну, положим, посторонних мы и не тронули, – повернулся к ним от комма широкоплечий здоровяк. Осон, вспомнил Майлз. – Гражданские не пострадали, а твою мантикорскую подружку мы уложили на самой малой мощности, под стенкой отдыхать. Королевских вояк мы не трогаем; сажать себе на хвост крейсер манти – дураков нет. А кто тут посторонний? Уж не Нейсмит ли?

Понятно. Доказывать этой компании, что Майлз – не адмирал Нейсмит, а честный мичман Форкосиган, можно и не пытаться.

– Я бы еще поспорил, насчет дураков, – вздохнул Бел. – Осон, заканчивай игры со связыванием, извинись перед нашим гостем и объясни внятно своему капитану, зачем ты устроил весь этот гребаный цирк. 

– Да пошел ты, – отрезал Осон. – Какой из тебя капитан, ты только жопой вертеть и умеешь. 

– А ты меня только отвяжи, – посоветовал Бел с веселой злостью, – я твоей займусь. Так надеру, что мало не покажется. 

– А в шлюз прогуляться не хочешь?

Как мальчишки, честное слово… Разумеется, Майлз помнил, какие перепалки происходили в прежние времена между еще-капитаном-Осоном и пока-что-его-старпомом Торном, доходило и до матерных выражений, и до угроз, но все же дальше слов дела не шло. Похищать соперника и привязывать к стулу – это явно нечто новенькое в их отношениях. Майлз для верности еще раз откашлялся и встрял:

– Джентльмены! Либо вы сейчас выясняете свои интимные отношения, и тогда я тут лишний, позвольте мне удалиться... – две пары глаз уставились на него одинаково сердито и нетерпеливо. Он поспешил докончить: – Либо у вас деловой конфликт, который способна разрешить только третья сторона. То есть, по счастливому стечению обстоятельств, я.

– Конфликт?! – воскликнули оба противника в унисон. Торн опомнился и моментально заткнулся, но Осон запальчиво продолжал: 

– Дельце-то простое. Наш голубок просрал корабль и бежит от кредиторов, так что в капитанах ему не место. Все знают, что он получил «Ариэль» лишь потому, что это ты, – палец с коротко обстриженным ногтем уперся в Майлза, – решил сделать подарок своему любовничку. Третья сторона? Кто бы говорил, Нейсмит!

– Вы недооцениваете мою гетеросексуальность, коммандер Осон, – заметил Майлз сухо.

– А ты недооцениваешь мою решимость выпнуть извращенца из капитанского кресла. Пусть он исхитрился позвать тебя на помощь, это ему не поможет. Я – человек мирный и без необходимости резать глотки не стану, но свое я себе верну, ясно?

Осон был прежним капитаном «Ариэля», но оказался смещён в результате той же цепи головокружительных событий, которая утвердила увечного грейсонского подростка в качестве адмирала дендарийского флота. На этом фоне вознесение старпома Торна до освободившейся капитанской должности было событием вполне заурядным.

– Если вы про капитанское кресло, Осон, оно давным-давно перестало быть вашим, – педантично указал Майлз. – Еще тогда, когда ваш крейсер оказался захвачен в процессе... – «Обмана? абордажа? того, что мои люди скрутили тебя и разложили мордой в палубу?» – ...в процессе боевого столкновения, скажем так. Вы должны это отлично помнить. Иногда команде захваченного судна предлагают, как это вы назвали, «прогуляться в шлюз», но судьба экипажа «Ариэля» оказалась иной, и весьма благополучной. Лично вы сохранили ответственную должность на корабле, который, насколько я вижу, не пострадал за все три последующих года под командованием мистера Торна. В отличие от вас, он «Ариэль» сохранил. Могу предположить, что вам не случалось за это время проиграть бой со значительными потерями, не так ли?

– Ну... нет, – неохотно признался бывший капитан. – Но при чем тут этот говнюк Торн? Просто везение.

– Вы регулярно получали боевые премии? – продолжал гнуть свое Майлз. – Вам выплачивали полное жалование по контракту? Вы не подвергались недостойному обращению? Нет? Или вас вынуждали нарушать закон? Тоже нет? – он смерил взглядом побагровевшую от злости физиономию Осона и договорил: – Похоже, ваш бывший старпом показал себя неплохим капитаном. Хотя, возможно, слишком снисходительным, если довел дело до бунта на своем корабле.

– За боевую удачу этот поганец не отвечает. А вот за что он точно в ответе – теперь у нас на хвосте сидят соларианские кредиторы, и мы того гляди потеряем корабль без всякого боя.

– Проблема, не спорю. Но с кредиторами договориться всё же проще, чем с нагоняющими тебя вражескими ракетами. – Майлз доверительно чуть понизил голос: – Понимаю, вы встревожены. Но если вы сейчас позволите панике руководить вашими действиями и перейдете грань настоящего бунта, ваш корабль из легально зарегистрированной боевой единицы наемников превратится в не защищенное никакими конвенциями пиратское судно. Да еще с изрядно прореженным экипажем и без какой-либо юридической поддержки. Вы действительно хотите стать пиратом, Осон? Карьера бурная, но недолгая.

– Глупости, я все предусмотрел. Никакого пиратства. Просто лапуля Торн сейчас совершенно добровольно, – Осон выразительно похлопал по набедренной кобуре, – напишет бумагу о том, что по личным причинам больше не желает быть капитаном «Ариэля» и передает это бремя мне, своему верному боевому товарищу, уже отличившемуся ранее на этом посту. А ты, адмирал, раз уж так удачно подвернулся, эту бумагу засвидетельствуешь. 

– Ах, коммандер Осон, – Майлз покачал головой. – Вы сами знаете, что бюрократия – не ваша сильная сторона, а уж тем более – когда важные документы составляются второпях под дулом пульсера. Бел успел мне рассказать, какие у него сейчас проблемы с регистрацией права собственности на корабль – а ведь документ на передачу ему «Ариэля» составляли юристы флота, настоящие профессионалы, и заверял я его по всей процедуре. А вот то, что оформите в спешке вы, можно будет сразу спускать в мусоросжигатель. Хотите подарить свой корабль за бесценок акулам кредитного бизнеса? Я бы сказал «валяйте», если бы заодно вы не собирались поломать жизнь отличной команде. Я даже не о мистере Торне забочусь, он-то как раз не пропадет...

– Осон, хватит болтовни! – подал голос от комм-пульта второй офицер. Белобрысый, долговязый, с мрачным лицом; Лэйк, кажется. Да, лейтенант Лэйк. – Это же Нейсмит, у него язык длиннее, чем у змеи. Сам знаешь, куда он клонит. Не следовало вообще приводить его сюда. Но раз мы его притащили, сейчас прикажи ему заткнуться, а лучше – вовсе кляп вставить. И иди скорее сюда, у нас проблемы.

С кляпом Майлз свести знакомство не желал, поэтому смолк. Бел только тихо, но особо выразительно хмыкнул и тоже притих. 

Осон подошел и нацепил переговорную гарнитуру. Оба пленника обратились в слух.

– Осон слушает. Что тебе, Герельд? Капитан не отвечает? Значит, где-то ходит по делам, я ему не указ. Ну, так мне рассказывай! А? Кто на связи? Мантикорский крейсер? Мы не ведем дел с манти... Чушь! Разумеется, нет. Я сказал, нет! Никакой инспекции. Мы на нейтральной станции, в конце концов, и прошли здесь положенный досмотр. Да мало ли, что они там говорят! Объясняю по слогам: никаких мантикорских гардемаринов у нас на борту не было и нет. И со мной тоже нет, не строй из себя идиотку! Только флотские. 

– Подождите! – завопил Майлз. – Это же...

Раздался треск липкой ленты, и жесткая ладонь мужика с пневмошприцем запечатала ему рот, он и охнуть не успел. 

– Осон, послушай, на самом деле... – негромко начал Бел, и как выяснилось, тоже зря. Тот полуобернулся, прошипел «И его заткни!». Снова раздался треск разматываемой липкой ленты, и Бел присоединился к клубу временно лишенных права голоса. 

– И не позволяй им брать тебя на слабо, Сэнди. Думай собственной головой,– тем временем объяснял Осон связистке. – Ты что, действительно веришь, что манти рискнут обстрелять «Ариэль» прямо тут, когда он причален на нейтральной территории? Я знаю, что они – психи. Но не настолько же! Передай их капитану... там с тобой говорит не капитан? Тогда вахтенному офицеру. Что их ввели в заблуждение и к пропаже их юнги мы абсолютно точно не имеем никакого отношения. Ну, гардемарина, один черт. Осон, отбой связи. 

Осон раздраженным жестом содрал наушники.

– Не трогали мы их гардемарина, – проворчал он. – На самом деле – не трогали. Парализатором зацепили вскользь, да подумаешь, какая нежная! Проспится и явится, ну, влетит ей за самоволку, мы-то тут при чем? Ах ты, Торн, потаскун, не мог подцепить штатскую девчонку?

«Это я пропавший гардемарин, я!» – безуспешно старался промычать Майлз сквозь кляп. – «А вахтенным на «Аиде» сейчас упертый придурок Ким, с которого станется сделать предупредительный выстрел по легкому крейсеру сомнительной принадлежности, если он будет уверен, что команда этого крейсера похитила нашего офицера».

К сожалению, ничего в облике Майлза не могло навести тугодума-Осона на подобный вывод. Знаменитая на всю Сеть мантикорская флотская форма – угольно-черная, с беретом и золотыми пуговицами – ничем не походила на голубой грейсонский китель, синие брюки и совершенно нелепую в условиях космоса высокую фуражку с козырьком. Увы, родина Майлза только недавно расправила плечи и выбралась из своего медвежьего угла, и про грейсонско-мантикорский военный альянс на этом заурядном наемном флоте никто слыхом не слыхивал. Даже Бел, вероятно, принял голубой китель за своего рода маскарад. 

– Хотя в чем-то ты прав, – рассуждал Осон, широкими шагами расхаживая туда-сюда. – Такие вещи следует подписывать, выпив рюмочку самому и поставив бутылку хорошему юристу. Так что с тебя, Торн, хватит простой доверенности на передачу полномочий. Я не зверь и за борт в буквальном смысле слова выбрасывать тебя не намерен, если ты окажешься покладист. Да, дорогуша? А вот адмирал прокатится с нами и подтвердит, что все прошло по правилам. 

Майлз замотал головой, опровергая саму такую возможность. Увы, со связанными руками и заклеенным ртом ему не хватало убедительности. Осона его попытки возразить только развеселили.

– Конечно, разрешить тебе попасть на корабль – все равно, что запустить змею в собственную постель, уж я-то помню. Но если ты будешь сидеть взаперти, без связи… со всем уважением, сэр! – он хохотнул, – то я как-нибудь пойду на этот риск. Я вообще человек рисковый!

Майлз почти беззвучно заскулил. Вот только дезертирства во время гардемаринского рейса ему не хватало! И перестрелки его бывшего крейсера с нынешним. Варианты просто погибнуть в бою: получить дротик пульсера в голову или хлебнуть вакуума – и то казались ему не столь безнадежными… позорными… да просто идиотскими, в конце концов! Испытующий, не слишком ли много несчастливых случайностей на одного скромного двадцатилетнего гардемарина? Он чувствовал себя взвинченным, издерганным и несчастным. 

Но, что любопытно, на самом деле Бел должен сейчас сходить с ума: вся его жизнь летит под откос, корабль угоняет мятежная команда, древесный кот пропал, и вдобавок лично на капитане Торне висят неоплаченные долги кредиторам по «Ариэлю». Он же, наоборот, перестал дергаться в кресле и как-то притих. Смирился со своей судьбой? Обдумывает план побега? Заранее завел «пятую колонну» в стане врага и ожидает помощи? Знает тайные приемы рукопашной борьбы, которые позволят ему одним взглядом пережечь пластиковые фиксаторы на щиколотках, а потом молча завалить всех врагов стулом, к которому он по-прежнему привязан? 

От двери раздалось гудение зуммера. Лэйк, огрызнувшись «Да кто там?», подошел включить экранчик переговорного устройства. Майлз вывернул шею, надеясь разглядеть, что там такое, но безуспешно. 

– Девчонка какая-то, – удивился лейтенант. 

– Кто из вас двоих проболтался своим подружкам, идиоты? – поинтересовался Осон грозно.

– Да нет, какая подружка! Девчонка. Ребенок, – Лэйк махнул рукой. – Посмотри сам. 

Он щелкнул чем-то, переключая изображение с камеры на большой комм-пульт. Прямо как по заказу некоторых связанных и безгласных участников происходящих событий.

Незванная посетительница оказалась действительно самым безобидным созданием: мелкой девчушкой, одетой в молодежную куртку с разноцветными блестящими наклейками, клетчатые школьные шорты самой минимальной длины и высокие гольфы. На шее у нее болтался стандартный респиратор. Она стояла, заложив руки за спину и ковыряя палубу носком кроссовки. Две недлинные белобрысые косички, туго перевязанные лентами, торчали в стороны, а из-под челки сверкали голубые глаза. Очень знакомые свирепые глаза самой выдающейся заразы в гардемаринском кубрике на «Аиде».

У Майлза сердце застучало так сильно, что он испугался, как бы этот живой барабан не поднял тревогу.

Осон рассмеялся. Зуммер вновь настойчиво заверещал. 

– Да разберись ты, Лэйк! Нам не нужно никакого шума. Выясни, что этой пигалице надо, и сплавь ее куда-нибудь подальше. И повежливее, без скандала! – крикнул он лейтенанту уже в спину. 

Майлз весь обратился в слух. Зашипела открывающаяся дверь, и звонкий голосок с характерным пришептыванием юной обладательницы брекетов произнес: 

– Дяденька, извините, это не ваш котик? Он тут ходит, просится...

Дальше Майлз мог расшифровывать происходящее только по звуку. Протяжный яростный мяв сфинксианского кота, ругань, жужжание парализаторов, треск электрических разрядов, удары, грохот чего-то тяжелого, хлопок, женские крики... Последние были скорее боевыми воплями, чем девичьими визгами, но эти нюансы Майлз уже толком не воспринял, потому что за хлопком последовало тихое шипение и сладковатый вкус на языке, сопровождаемые волной полного беспамятства.

Очнулся он в интересной позе – лежа навзничь, по-прежнему привязанный к стулу. Хоть затылком не приложился, и то хорошо. Ободранные губы саднило, но теперь рот у него хотя бы не был заклеен. И зудело от укола предплечье. Где-то рядом ворковал нежным тенором капитан Торн: кот воссоединился со своим приемным человеком к обоюдной радости. А возле самого Майлза опустилась на колени Харра, сосредоточенно перепиливающая боевым ножом пластиковый тросик у него на правой лодыжке. Услышав его бурчание, она, не оборачиваясь, доложила:

– Твой стул уронили. У нас чистая победа: трое парализовано, одного еще и Хэм подрал. А лейтенант Эндрюс ждет нас на складе в зоне погрузки через полчаса. Ты идти-то сможешь?

– А что это было? – прокаркал Майлз. Харра поняла его верно: 

– Боевое ОВ. Парализующий газ. Да не дергайся ты так, – добавила она, заметив, как он скривился. – При правильно введенном антидоте проходит без последствий.

– Рад это слышать, – вздохнул Майлз. – А ты точно не играла в «морской бой» на наших семинарах по медицинской помощи?

– Обижаешь! – Тросик фиксатора на ноге лопнул, и Харра занялась руками. – Та-ак… Ты зачем дергался, умник? На запястьях следы точно останутся. Можешь теперь заливать впечатлительным девицам про кандалы и тюрьмы.

– А ты впечатлительная? 

Харра Журик рассмеялась и протянула Майлзу руку, помогая встать. Он поднялся, помотал головой, преодолевая головокружение… и невольно присвистнул.

– А ты, шовинист грейсонский, помолчал бы, – ядовито отрезала полуголая Ливия Ну, прямо перед его носом стягивающая с себя остатки костюма школьницы. Сейчас из этого наряда на ней оставались, не считая нижнего белья, один полуспущенный гольф и ленты в растрепанных косичках. Смотрелось это на удивление порнографично; а ведь Майлз не раз видел своих сокурсниц и в спортивном зале, и в плавательном бассейне. Он сглотнул и вежливо отвернулся.

– Я не ожидал твоего появления, Лив, – сообщил он ровной стенке перед собой. Рука Харры заботливо водрузила ему на макушку голубую фуражку, предварительно отряхнув.

– А я не ожидала, что у тебя достанет ума впутать нас в такое количество неприятностей. Служить на корабле, который отстал от конвоя, ввязался в перестрелку с нейтралами и был стерт в порошок на разбирательстве в адмиралтейской комиссии – благодарю покорно! Ты – источник геморроя, которого на всех хватает с лихвой, Форкосиган! – Пауза. – Можешь не благодарить. Я не ради тебя это делала. А за это барахло я тебе отдельно счет пришлю! И меня не заботит, как ты будешь объяснять своему папаше, зачем тебе понадобился костюмчик школьницы. В конце концов, вкусы у всех разные, а размер тебе прекрасно подойдет. Все, можешь оборачиваться.

Ливия успела облачиться в черную форму, а гольфы с шортиками отпихнула ногой подальше. Закончив переодевание, она победоносно фыркнула и поставила точку, содрав с головы белокурый парик с косами и надев на коротко стриженый «ежик» форменный берет.

– Да ради бога, за то, что ты меня спасла, я перед тобой хоть в этом всем станцую, – предложил Майлз совершенно искренне. – Но в этом костюме или без него, как ты вообще меня отыскала? 

– Это все она! – блондинка ткнула пальцем в Харру. – И он! – а это предназначалось уже коту, который ластился к Белу так страстно, что Майлзу снова захотелось в смущении отвернуться.

– Лейтенант Ким вещал на открытой волне, – коротко пояснила Харра. Объяснения – объяснениями, а кое-что явно не предназначалось для чужих ушей. – Ну, открытой для нашего экипажа. И я поняла, что надо что-то предпринять, а то он и вправду обстреляет ту несчастную яхту, в то время, как Майлз…

– У меня легкий крейсер, – оскорбленно пояснил Бел сквозь активное облизывание и мурчание. 

– Ой, извините, – смутилась Харра. – В общем, меня нашел Хэмфри, а я отыскала Ливию, потому что знала, что она тоже в увольнительной на станции, и убедила ее, что кот приведет нас куда нужно. А она заодно решила, вот, переодеться. По-моему, хорошая оказалась идея.

– Я вообще-то не привыкла верить всяким котам, – сказала Ливия мрачно. – Даже таким, которые не совсем коты и то и дело спасают жизнь высокопоставленным особам вроде Ее Величества или миледи Харрингтон. Радуйся, коротышка, ты в хорошей компании. Но у меня, знаете ли, есть слабость к рыжим… 

Демонстрируя, что он не какая-нибудь неразумная киса и отлично понимает сказанное, рыже-полосатый Хэмфри мягким прыжком переместился к гардемарину Ну и изящной пятипалой лапой погладил ее ниже спины. К чести Ливии, она даже не вздрогнула. 

– Бел, – обратился Майлз к своему товарищу по приключениям. – Мне придется бежать со всех ног, чтобы не опоздать на вызов к старшему офицеру. Я ведь действительно гардемарин на военном корабле, это не маскарад и не шутка. Чем я могу сейчас помочь тебе? 

– Ну, разве что одолжишь мне эту свою парочку боевых школьниц, – Бел усмехнулся, оскалив зубы. – Нет уж, Майлз. Мне очень хочется разобраться с этим делом самому. И с лежащими тут недоумками – тоже. Видит бог, я и вправду слишком либеральничал с командой и оттягивал разговор с «Солар Банк». Когда ты в следующий раз меня увидишь, обещаю, об этой проблеме больше никто не вспомнит. А теперь иди. Не стоит тебя видеть моим ребятам с «Ариэля», адмирал, или они на самом деле запрут тебя на корабле на трехдневную попойку. Так что, бывай!

Майлз с сожалением попрощался. Эта страница его жизни пока закрыта… Хотя он заметил внимательный прищур в глазах Ливии, мимо ушей которой не прошло слово «адмирал». Придется ему побыстрее выдумать как минимум три истории этого прозвища, достаточно цветастые и неправдоподобные, чтобы по слогам донести до нее послание «не расспрашивай, и не придется снимать лапшу с ушей».

Жаль, что офицер корабельной СБ не столь доверчив.

***

Просторная каюта старпома вместила бы и больше, чем полдюжины молодых людей… на Грейсоне скорее сказали бы «молодых особ», но грейсонки и не могли бы встать в своих струящихся платьях со шлейфами таким же тесным и безупречно ровным строем, как это сейчас сделали девушки-гарды. Девушки – и одно малорослое исключение на левом фланге. Гардемаринская практика благополучно закончилась, и отзывы временного командования теперь решали дальнейшую судьбу всех шестерых.

– Я рад сообщить, что командование сочло результаты вашей гардемаринской практики удовлетворительными. Никто из вас не только не совершил за это время серьезного проступка, который заставил бы меня передать ваше личное дело в расследование, но даже не напортачил настолько сильно, чтобы там появилась запись «к командным должностям не рекомендуется». Поверьте, леди и джентльмен, в вашем положении уже это достижение. Существенных замечаний к вашей работе командование не имеет, можете гордиться.

Пять рук слаженно взлетело к беретам, одна – к синей грейсонской фуражке.

– Вольно, – скомандовал старпом и усмехнулся. – Лично я поздравляю вас еще и с тем, что вы заканчиваете этот рейс, стоя передо мной в должной физической форме, а не восстанавливая здоровье в лазарете. Не сомневаюсь, что вы мечтали уже в «салажьем рейсе» покрыть себя славой в настоящем бою, но после по здравому размышлению вы сочтете себя везунчиками. 

Майлз и сам изрядно удивился, что за весь рейс так и не навестил корабельного врача с каким-нибудь случайным переломом и даже после нападения мятежников с «Ариэля» отделался синяками. При этой мысли он не улыбнулся, но на лице его, видимо, возникло что-то эдакое, потому что Ливия, стоявшая рядом, незаметно и злобно пихнула его локтем.

– Теперь отдельно и детально по каждому из вас. Сказанное мною дальше, разумеется, представляет собой только совет, который руководство Академии вместе с Бюро по кадрам будут вольны учитывать или нет, принимая свое собственное решение о вашем распределении в действующую армию. И тем не менее… Миз Куделка. Наиболее высокие оценки вы получили по результатам боевых стрельб и пилотированию малых судов. Вам рекомендовано назначение в эскадрилью ЛАК. 

Очевидно, коммандер Янковский начал с правого фланга их строя и намеревался двигаться к левому. До Майлза очередь должна была дойти последним. Интересно, ему придется изнывать в ожидании собственной характеристики по несчастливой случайности или по явному умыслу старпома? 

– Миз Журик и миз Куинн продемонстрировали отличную работу в корабельном БИЦ и успехи в программировании систем радиоэлектронной борьбы. Каждая из вас, леди, имеет потенциал стать хорошим младшим помощником тактика на эсминце или легком крейсере.

Самое частое назначение и самое популярное. Тактик – офицер-универсал, рабочая лошадка на любом мостике, с этой должности начинали многие, кому потом доставался капитанский берет. Майлз и сам не отказался бы, чтобы его имя назвали третьим вместе с двумя подругами. На Королевском флоте кораблей немало, неужели хотя бы на одном ему не найдется места?

– Миз Дюрона. Вас хорошо рекомендовал корабельный медик. Советую вам рассмотреть возможность переквалификации с дальнейшим обучением. В таких случаях Флот предоставляет желающим стипендию. 

Все гардемарины так рвутся служить! Хватит ли у Вербены терпения еще на несколько лет засесть в учебный класс вместо того, чтобы начать настоящую службу прямо сейчас? У Майлза, например, не хватило бы.

– Миз Ну. Мы с офицером-воспитателем обсудили инцидент, случившийся с вами во время увольнительной, и решили его зачесть в вашу пользу. Надеюсь, ваши способности в дальнейшем пригодятся в Разведуправлении флота. 

«Ууу!» – мысленно взвыл Майлз. – «Почему ей, а не мне? Ее маскировка в гольфах и шортиках, конечно, была шикарной, но все-таки полгода изображать адмирала – это куда покруче, чем две минуты – школьницу». 

– И, наконец, мистер Форкосиган. По результатам практики вы оценены как инициативный офицер, умеющий работать, командовать своим подразделением и исправлять собственные ошибки. Учитывая ваши способности и исключительный статус подданного союзной державы, я целенаправленно рекомендую вас офицером связи на корвет «Неустрашимый», который Ее Величество направляет к Звезде Ельцина. – Наконец-то старпом широко улыбнулся. – Поздравляю вас всех, гардемарины. Можете быть свободны.

На это можно было ответить только слаженным «Ура!». И поводов для радости у Майлза было больше прочих, поскольку и должность он получал на голову выше, чем все его сокурсницы. К счастью, Ливия настолько впечатлилась собственным будущим назначением, что от нее Майлз не дождался даже язвительного: «Ну, так чья мохнатая лапа обеспечила тебе такой роскошный блат, коротышка?». 

Наконец-то его достоинства оценили. «Инициативный офицер, умеющий командовать» звучало гораздо приятней, чем «неугомонный источник неприятностей на голову всех, кто с тобой связался». Хотя второе он слышал гораздо чаще, а первое звучало так, словно относилось к какому-то другому человеку: лорду Форкосигану, грейсонскому принцу и обладателю железобетонной протекции в самых высоких кругах. Майлз предпочел бы всего добиться без протекции собственными силами – но, если уж на то пошло, то и скрюченным недоростком с ломкими костями он предпочел бы не быть. Сразу все получить нельзя. Например, корвет – это далеко не тяжеловес космических боев, не супер-дредноут. Маленький – зато самостоятельный кораблик. И очень мелкий – зато самостоятельный и уважаемый старший офицер на его борту.

И за это будущее они всем гардемаринским кубриком чокнулись кружками «Старого Тилмана».

***

Новенький учебный корвет «Непобедимый» КЕВ Матикоры стоял причаленным к рукаву грейсоновских орбитальных верфей. В помещениях еще не выветрился свежий запах пластика и окалины от сварки, а палуба шлюзового отсека была такой гладкой, что в ней едва ли не отражалось сияние потолочных светильников. А заодно – и счастливой физиономии дежурного офицера, мичмана Форкосигана. 

Сегодня ожидалось прибытие первой партии грейсонских курсантов, ответственность за которых была возложена на кого? – правильно, на Майлза. Которого, несмотря на юный возраст и непрезентабельную внешность, сочли достаточно ответственным для такого задания. У переходного рукава мигнула лампочка; Майлз расправил плечи и приосанился, ожидая своей первой встречи с неопытными юнцами, отданными под его начало.

Они выстроились перед белой линией, отмечающей на палубе границу корабля: молодые, высокие, уверенные, огонь в глазах, грудь колесом… 

Ой, нет. Не колесом. Грудь новеньких выдавалась вперед совсем по другой причине, и глаза офицера-воспитателя Форкосигана упирались точно в нее. Майлз почувствовал, как его коротко стриженная шевелюра встает дыбом под фуражкой…

Первый особый взвод грейсонсовских курсанток прибыл на свою корабельную практику.


End file.
